Gilbert twin
by s2rocks
Summary: Arianna Gilbert is the funnier and identical twin sister of Elena Gilbert. She's trying to cope with her life after her parents's death. So when the Salvatore brothers arrive, she gets caught up in Mystic falls drama- vampires, witches, vampire hunters and what not.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot, Part 1

**A/n: So, I was watching the season of vampire diaries all over again and thought of writing a vd fic.**

**So, my character is Arianna Gilbert, the younger twin of Elena and elder sister of Jeremy. She's funny, confident and a little more mature than Elena in difficult times but she doesn't show it much.**

**Here it is...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pilot - Part 1.**

Nightmares.

The big thing about nightmares is that they haunt even in your dreams, a place where a person is supposed to be in peace and relax. But it doesn't mean you can give up, I have to try harder to keep them away and start each day a fresh.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the first day of a new year and everything will be different and I am really sorry, I don't have any patience to write in journals._

I am crap in writing; I am not like my twin pouring out my heart in pages and sigh looking at them. I believe more in having physical memories. While Elena, my twin writes in diary, I love photography. I was six when Dad gifted me my first camera and I was so excited and used all the film in just half an hour. From then on photography is my passion.

I was too early up in the morning for school. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror; Dark shadows, my thing.

I showered taking my time and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and royal blue blouse. I glanced in the mirror and brushed my hair. The common trait of Gilberts is the chocolate brown hair. While Elena had natural straight hair and Jeremy had little wavy, mine are loose curls and I like to keep them long. I slowly made my way downstairs and watch the amusing bustling of Aunt Jenna.

"Jenna, relax."

"It's late and I have thesis presentation. Breakfast is not ready," Jenna exclaimed.

"Don't worry I could make something," I replied and made my way to kitchen.

"No, don't. It's your first day and you shouldn't..." she shook her head.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. What to make... Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said in hurry.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena said entering the kitchen and, poured herself a cup of coffee, which I took away from her.

"Riana!" Elena complained.

I smirked and yelled in same tone. "Lena!"

"You're so mean." Elena huffed, grabbing another cup of coffee.

"Back at you twin," I winked at her and smirked.

It's a twin thing. I have all the right in the world to torment my twin. Hell I have a birth certificate with same date of birth as her, which gives me all the right to torture her and if I didn't torture my twin, then I didn't do anything. Moreover, it's the best thing in the world.

Elena rolled her eyes at me as Jeremy came into the kitchen. "Is there coffee?" He then came over and grabbed Elena's mug.

"Hey! That's mine." Elena protested, but Jer ignored her as he was already drinking it.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Elena complained.

"Oh, its steal Elena's coffee mug day." I teased and Jer gave me a high five.

"Amen to that."

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna carried on stressing. She needs to stop doing that otherwise she would be pulling her hairs out.

"You're not unprepared, Aunt Jenna," I consoled her, ruffling Jeremy's hair as I passed him. Jeremy glared at me and swatted my hand away. I smirked at him and stuck out my tongue.

"Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna asked us, holding out money. Elena shook her head and I copied her. I had some bucks reserved for that.

Jeremy took the money that Jenna asked.

"Don't give him more reason to get stoned." I advised and got a finger in reply. How rude!

Typical. Jeremy is in the stoner stage. He has gone to drugs and alcohol, handling the pain of our parents' death.

"Jeremy!" Aunt Jenna glared at him but he shrugged and ignored her.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"Do you have the pencil, give me one. I would love to poke Tanner's eyes out." I grinned imaging my words.

"Riana!" Jenna yelled while Elena and Jer chuckled. Mr Tanner hated me. History is my best subject and he can't tolerate that I have a little broader knowledge than him.

It's all thanks to my ancestor's journals.

They are funny and thrilling.

Let's not forget fiction.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena questioned.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at . . ." Jenna checked her watch and cursed. "Now! Crap!"

"You better get on the road then." I sang in a sing-song voice.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena told her. She gave her a thankful look and left.

Seriously, I was the one who wanted to help her out with breakfast and Elena, the bad twin got the thanks.

Bad.

"You ok?" Elena asked Jeremy, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't start." He replied and shook his head.

"Don't be a dick." I sighed.

"I don't have time for this." He walked out of the room.

"He'll be fine, Elena. He just needs time." I said to her in a gentle tone. She just nodded.

"Is Bon-Bon picking us up?" I asked and she nodded. Bonnie and I are close, she's my favourite and less annoying than certain Barbie. *cough Caroline*.

"Bonnie's here! Jer, do you need a ride?" Elena yelled up the stairs.

No answer.

"Let's just go. He's 16, he can find his own way to school. Don't torture him by giving a ride with elder sisters." I said and we both get in the car.

"Hey, Bon." I smiled.

I sat in the middle of the backseat as Elena sat up front.

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic," Bonnie explained, turning to Elena occasionally as she spoke. "Our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort island . . ." Bonnie realized Elena was off wandering out the window. "Elena! Back in the car."

I snickered a little.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…" Elena trailed off, not know what Bonnie had been saying.

"That she's crazy kick-ass psychic now." I finished for her. I turned to Bonnie and grinned.

"We need a lucky draw ticket, right now," I teased and she shook her head.

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me." I asked eagerly.

"I see…" Bonnie started but was cut off when a big black crow hit the car. Bonnie hit the brakes and the tires screeched loudly. All three of us were breathing heavily.

"Shit," I cursed when my head banged against the back of Elena's seat.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! You guys, are you ok?" Bonnie asked, panicking about how we would react. Elena looked like she was about to have a heart attack as I rubbed the side of my head where it already felt like it was bruising.

"It's ok. We're fine." I assured her. Elena nodded in agreement who looked tensed.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie explained, feeling guilty.

"Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives." Elena replied and I smiled at Bonnie, who sighed.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you both and that you are going to be beyond happy." She smiled. Elena and I returned her smile.

I pumped and whooped Bonnie, "Yeah, that's the Bonnie I'm talking about."

We were now walking through the halls of Mystic Falls High School. We stopped by Elena's locker.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie wondered.

"No, that's over." I joked and Elena chuckled.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said, making us both laugh. I noticed Elena was distracted and followed her line of vision. Elena waved over to Matt, her ex-boyfriend, who stood by his locker with his ear-buds in. Elena gave him a slight wave but Matt didn't return it as he walked away.

"He hates me." Elena sighed.

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Bonnie informed her, trying to make her feel better.

"She's right." I backed her up. I laughed and bumped fists with Bonnie as unfortunately Caroline squealed her way over to us. I mentally groaned as I watched the peppy Caroline run over to us.

Caroline's always been a close friend to Elena and I, especially when we were little. Then when we started high school, we drifted, she went all stuck up bitchy like, and Elena and I just stayed being us. She changed a lot! But I guess that happens what with her parents getting divorced and all that.

"Arianna, Elena! Oh my god!" Caroline grabbed Elena and me into a big hug. Elena hugged back awkwardly and I patted her back dramatically.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How are they? Are they good?" Caroline asked Bonnie as if we weren't even there.

"Caroline, we're right here. And we're fine. Thank you." I told her, slightly annoyed by the way she was handling this. But then again, that was just Caroline for you.

"Really?" The blonde asked as if we were ghosts.

"Yes. Much better." My sister answered, also annoyed.

"Oh, you poor things." Caroline pouted and hugged us again.

"Poor my ass," I cursed lowly."Ok, Caroline." I said in a warning tone.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" She said before walking off.

"Ok! Bye!" Bonnie called after her.

"No comment." I rolled my eyes and glared at Bonnie.

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie shook her head and raised her hands in surrender. Elena laughed at us.

We were walking by the main office when Bonnie stopped us.

"Hold up. Who's this?" She asked curiously.

Elena and I turned to look at the guy in the office.

"All I see is back." Elena shrugged.

"I see a hot ass too," I added.

Bonnie chuckled, "That's a hot back and his ass is good-looking too."

I playfully smirked, "If his face goes by his ass then he's yummy."

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie assumed.

"Nice," I commented.

Elena laughed, "You really are going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Pretty much."

But our fun was interrupted when we turned and saw Jer making a deal with some random dude who yelled, "Jeremy, good batch, man." I turned around and saw my brother go into the boy's bathroom. Elena had noticed too.

I sighed, "I'll be right back." I said.

"No wait Ria, you can't go-"

"Watch me." I smirked and left them.

I kicked the bathroom door open with my foot and scowled seeing my younger brother putting eye drops in. I stormed over to him and grabbed the eye drops off of him as Elena followed me into the boys' bathroom.

"Great," Elena said sarcastically, "It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No, I'm not." Jer protested.

"Cut the crap," I snapped at him "I know you, so where the hell is it? Huh? Is it on you?" I didn't wait for an answer and immediately patted his pockets.

"Stop, alright?" Jer backed away from her grip. "You two need to chill yourself, alright?"

"Chill ourselves?" I asked disbelievingly, "What is that stoner talk for needing to take chill pills?" I asked angrily.

"Dude, you are so cool." Elena added sarcastically.

I carried on rummaging through his pocket "I haven't got anything on me, what the hell Ria? Are you crazy?"

I scowled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "You haven't seen crazy yet Jeremy?" he gulped "Now listen here Jeremy, We gave you the summer to have time to deal, but I am not going to watch my baby bro destroy himself." He went to get up but I pushed him back. "Look keep it up, the way you're going but note down that, every time you do this I am going to be around to ruin your buzz." I told him fiercely, just then there was a flush.

I sighed as some random guy exited the toilet stool staring at us. "What?" I snapped at him but he shook his head. "Go wash your hands or something."

"Jer, you need to stop," I told him calmly, "Doing drugs and other crap that you like to do is bad. Okay, it doesn't do you any good. And I'm only saying that is because you're my brother."

Jeremy's hardened glare softened a bit. "I don't need this from you two."

We both watched as Jeremy left the bathroom.

Elena sighed and ran her hands through her hair as she gave me a sad look.

"Come on. We should leave before more and more people think we're weird." Elena laughed and left the bathroom and I followed her.

"Oof" I grunted bumping into Elena.

"Erm pardon me" he looked at Elena.

"No problem, is this the men's bathroom?" he asked glancing over at the sign. He was giving funny looks to her.

"Erm well…well-"

"Yes." I answered cutting off her stammering and the guy looked at me and then backed away a little.

I turned to Elena, who was blushing profusely and turned to hottie who was staring at me. I flashed him a small grin.

"I know. It's creepy. I told her stop looking like me but she doesn't listen." I replied in a very serious tone.

"I can't stop that. We're twins." Elena replied and turned to him.

"It's a long story" Elena added and I didn't miss the look the new guy was sending her.

She went to leave but he went the same way, she went the other way and so did he. I watched in amusement and chuckled. The new guy then made way for her.

"Thank you." Elena smiled. I gave the guy a nod and walked with my sister to history.

I quickly skipped over to Bonnie who was sitting comfortable on the side lines watching this mystery unfold and leaned against the wall.

"I figure I'll let 'Lena have him." I grinned at Bonnie who shook her head at me.

Bonnie laughed giving me a noble look "What a terrific sister you are, giving up a hot guy-"

"A super hot guy, might I remind you." I smirked lifting one finger.

"a _super hot guy_." Bonnie mimicked my tone "for twin."

"What can I say, I am very self-less," I joked and grinned.

We watched as Elena stared at this new boy in absolute awe. I giggled at her expression.

When Elena came over she expected nothing less than to have a load of jokes thrown in her face, from me at least knowing my reputation.

"Had a nice dance, 'Lena?" I joked, a grin playing on my face.

"Shut up." Elena blushed madly.

"You can't shut your twin Lena. Haven't you learnt it in seventeen years." I winked.

"He's cute, Elena." Bonnie wiggled her eye brows.

We walked into their History room sitting in our usual seats, me next to Elena, Bonnie behind us with Caroline next to her, we sat on one large table that fit two on.

"Pst." Bonnie through a piece of paper at my head as Mr Tanner spoke "Hey." she whispered.

"What?"I hissed looking over her shoulder knowing Tanner can catch me anytime.

"Miss. Gilbert, please pay attention in my lesson." Mr Tanner slammed a book on her desk making her jolt.

Damn it.

"Which one?" I asked and he glared at me.

"You know who, Ms Gilbert," he snapped.

"Voldermort," I exclaimed in horror and everyone laughed.

"I will not hesitate to send you to the principal's office, Miss. Gilbert." Mr Tanner warned "I didn't last year and I won't this year either."

"Then I will have a detention with you." I replied. The last time I had a detention with him, it resulted in a tissue stretch in his left leg. How was I supposed to know that he would not see my stretched legs and slip on them?

"Please keep it down." Mr Tanner warned ignoring my words. I gave a finger to his back when he turned.

"He's just out to get me, I swear." I whispered to Elena.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the Northwest region joining the union…" I tuned Mr Tanner out and got lost in my thoughts. I wonder if anything will happen this year.

I noticed the new guy staring at Elena who looking at her phone. 'HAWT-E. STARING U.' Bonnie had sent her a text. Elena looked at the new guy and then at me. I gave her a wink.

_Call 911. You got an admirer._ I wrote in her notebook and a small smile graced her face.

"Wanna meet at the Grill tonight," Bonnie asked when the class ended.

"Sure but first let me enjoy the Tanner-less air," I replied and Bonnie chuckled.

"I'm going to visit mom and dad, at the cemetery." Elena replied and looked at me.

"Oh." I nodded "Alright, I'll let you do that alone. See you at home."

Before she could stop me, I left her there.

I wasn't ready to go there and if I wanted I would do that alone. I asked Bonnie for a ride to home and entered home to an exhausted Jenna sitting on the couch.

"So how did your presentation go?" I questioned her, sitting beside her.

"It went well," I heard her reply "my tutor gave me some pointers so it's all good,"

"Your day," she asked.

"Almost got Tannered but he knows not to mess with me." I smirked and she shook her head.

"You will be the reason of his heart attack." She joked and I grinned.

"I will send him a nice bouquet when he gets admitted." I winked and she smacked me.

"Where' Lena?"

"Visiting mom and dad," I answered and shrugged.

"Ria," she started.

"You know what, I am going to grill. I will see you. Tell Elena this," I called and left without looking back.

I pulled out my camera and walked towards the Grill taking my time randomly clicking pictures. I took a seat next to Caroline, when I entered the Grill, who was filling Bonnie in about the new guy.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, he lives with his Uncle up in the old Salvatore boarding house, he hasn't lived here since he was a kid, Military Family so they moved around a lot, he's a Gemini and his favourite colour is blue." Caroline smiled knowingly.

"You got all that in one day." Bonnie cocked an eye brow and I snickered at her question. Caroline would have known that in just an hour.

"Please, I got that between third and fourth period." Caroline smirked. "we're planning a June wedding."

"Don't forget to send an invite," I teased.

"Hey, Ria. We were talking about-" Bonnie started.

"Caroline being her usual stalker self." I finished and shrugged. "Nothing new."

I turned and saw Jeremy talking with Vickie. He looked frustrated and I knew the reason of all this.

Bloody Vickie - the hag.

"Hey." Matt came and sat beside.

"How are you Mathew?" I asked grinning and he shook his head.

"I am fine, Arianna."

Copying my tone, not fair.

"How is Elena?" he questioned hesitantly.

"She's putting on a brave face." Bonnie replied glancing at me a little and I sighed.

Matt had always been like a family member to me and when Elena broke up with him I was a little put off. But not because they broke up because I knew there would be awkwardness between us and here it was.

"Our parents died, how'd you think?" I drawled. "Funny, as soon as someone dies, everyone wants to know how you feel, but they don't want the honest truth. So you simply just tell them you're fine, just to show them that you're moving on even though you're not." I stared off and jumped when Bonnie grabbed my hand.

"You ok?" Bonnie asked

"I have to be don't I?" she gave me a small smile "I got Elena and Jeremy to deal with, as well as Jenna she's trying though," I paused. "Elena's putting up a front, I know my sister and she's had a rough couple of months. Jer is losing himself in drugs. It's been hard."

"Has... erm... has she said anything about me." He looked towards me with hopeful eyes and I sighed.

"Oh no." Bonnie shook her head "I'm not getting between you two, not again."

"Matt, if you want to know how she is, pick up the phone and call her." I advised him.

"I feel weird calling her." Matt admitted. "She's the one who broke up with me."

"And she's an idiot for doing that. But Matt, people change and choices change," I whispered to him. He looked more crest-fallen and I looked at Bonnie for help.

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie replied.

My eyebrows lifted when Elena walked in standing next to Stefan, exchanging another looked with Bonnie, and then I smirked and slapped her hand under the table. Matt looked more distort than ever when he saw the two walk in.

"More time huh?" Matt scoffed.

"Matt just move on, don't make yourself miserable." I sighed as he got up and moved towards Elena and Stefan. "You think he's going to punch him in the face, that would be fun?" I whispered to Bonnie who chuckled and lightly elbowed me.

"Doubt it, he's a nice guy-"

"Probably dreams about it" I muttered making Bonnie laugh, I chuckled.

"Oh look here they come, and look Caroline's making a bee-line," I commented as I saw Caroline leaving Tyler and staring at Stefan.

"Looks like you got my message," I teased her and winked. She blushed and gave a small grin.

"Well, here I am," I stood up. "Not going to introduce your twin to your new friend?" I looked at Stefan.

"Oh right." Elena smiled flustered "Stefan Salvatore, this is my sister Arianna."

"Call me Ria or Riana." I smiled and shook his hand. He looked a bit uncomfortable around me and I shrugged.

"I am the evil twin," I winked at him and he chuckled.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked, we were all sitting around the table, Stefan sitting between me and Elena.

"Here begins the Caroline inquisition," I muttered under my breath making Stefan's lips to twitch in amusement. He gave me a small smile and I winked and mouthed _'sorry'_.

"Hmm," he nodded. "And moved around when I was younger," he added.

I leant back in my seat and watched the trial play out.

"Parents?" I questioned and cursed myself when I heard his reply.

"My parents passed away." he murmured. I glanced over to Elena who was wearing a look of surprise.

"I'm sorry," Elena said "any siblings?"

"None that I talk to." My eyebrows shot up to my hairline wondering that could mean. "I live with my uncle."

"Elder, huh," I asked and his head snapped to me.

"How did you know?" he asked in surprise.

"Not that difficult to conclude. You live with your uncle and you don't talk to your sibling anymore and your parents are no more. It means he's legal otherwise he would be here too." I explained the logic and saw the awe in other's face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're talking sense," Bonnie replied and I gasped in an offended manner.

"We should have recorded that. This happens once in thousand years." Elena teased.

"Oh, this is nothing." I waved my hand. "Stefan, you should see the video of Elena when once chewing gum got stuck in her hair and she..." Elena put her hands on my mouth to stop me from completing.

I grinned and licked it.

"Ew!"

"You asked for it." I turned to Stefan. "So, Stefan, you are welcome to look at that."

"I would love to," he replied and grinned at Elena who blushed.

"So Stefan you're new, so you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline butted in. I snorted knowing that the blond was getting jealous of Elena and wanted the attention.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls," Bonnie told him

I glanced over to Stefan and Elena who were looking at each other and making goo-goo eyes.

"Are you going to be there?" he asked.

"Of course she is," Bonnie answered for Elena.

"Whoa hold the talk, you at least need to ask permission," I butted in, a small grin forming on my face.

"Ria, seriously. Jenna has-"

"Excuse me, older sibling here, my word is law and blah, blah, blah- so ask woman,"

"Older, you are three minutes younger than me," she scoffed.

"But I am way mature than you," I replied and everyone except Stefan snorted.

"What?"

"Riana, you are not very mature," Bonnie said in a sympathized tone and I huffed.

"Hey, I am way mature than my twin." I exclaimed and turned to Stefan. "Just ask Stefan. I am more mature, am I not?" I questioned raising my eyebrows and it took all my efforts not to laugh at his nervousness. I couldn't hold back and laughed out loud.

"You are too easy, Stef," I teased and he sighed.

"You're not funny," Elena countered and glared.

"Your words wound me. Stefan be a gentleman and defend my I honour," I uttered, Stefan snorted.

"You have any?" he asked making all the girls laughed, I sighed sadly

"And I thought we were going to be friends," I shook my head dramatically, a small smile played on my lips.

"I was thinking of our duo names, we being best friend going after Elena. But alas, you broke my dream." I pouted. "Don't worry I have Jer." and he laughed.

* * *

**I would love your views on how you like the new Gilbert.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot, Part 2

**A/n: Here is another chapter.**

**Thanks to all the people who have put me on alert and favorites, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**I loved the response I got. Your reviews brought a big grin on my face :D**

**A big thanks to grapejuice101, DarkItalianAngel53, FalconHQ, MikiJones, Bronzelove, belladu57, hayden and many guests who reviewed.**

** Bronzelove: I haven't decided yet and if you have any suggestions, tell me.**

**It's going to be among Damon, Klaus, Tyler or Kol. So vote guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Pilot, Part 2**

The next morning I woke up to alarm's ringing. I groaned and rolled over slamming my hand down on the alarm, it took me a couple of minutes to actually get my limbs to work, but once I did I swung my legs out of bed, and strolled over to the window. It's been a while since I woke up at alarm time. I threw the curtains aside and gasped taking a step back on seeing a huge crow sitting there on the branch.

"God, you scared me," I cursed lowly and stared at it. I blinked when he let out a caw.

"Well, good morning to you too," I waved at it, confused a lot when it ruffled its feather and cocked its head a little sideways.

"Ok, that's weird." I said looking at it suspiciously. "What are you staring at?" but it cawed again.

"Seriously!" I narrowed my eyes at it and it kept staring at me."Shoo!" I said, waving at it, and it flew away. I sighed and turned around the room and headed to the bathroom. I quickly showered and washed my hair and dried myself off and pulled on my robe. I heard Elena's alarm going off when I padded back to my room. I dried my hair and pulled it into a high pony tail, my curls trailing down my back. I slipped on a pair of tights and a simple black dress and pulled on a pair of heels and grabbed my jacket.

I was just about to leave when I paused, feeling as if someone was staring at me and turned around.

"Freaking bird!" I frowned and ran over to the window and glared at it. I wasn't sure but the crow looked intrigued about me.

"You know what, Bye."

* * *

Did I ever tell how much I hate Tanner?

He kept droning on and on about the battle of Willow Creek. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He questioned and looked around the room and stopped on Bonnie, who was doodling on her notebook. "Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie looked surprised on realizing the attention of Tanner on her. "Um . . . a lot?" she tilted her head a little." I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie said innocently making all of us laugh. I snorted when I saw the frown on Tanner's face.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett."

I smirked when saw the appalling look on Bonnie's face. "He called me dumb," She whispered.

He looked over at Matt. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt insisted and nodded. I raised my hand just to mock him but he ignored me.

Asshole.

Tanner decided to pick on my poor, innocent twin. "Hmm. Elena? surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events."

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." She stuttered.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, but the personal excuses ended with Summer break." He snapped at her and I growled. I was just about to yell at him to shove it in his...

"There were 346 casualties. " came the voice of Stefan drawing attention to him."Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan shrugged.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?" Tanner trailed off.

"Salvatore." Stefan replied.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" he questioned.

Stefan paused and answered with a frown on his face. "Distant."

"Well, very good." Tanner replied with approval." Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." He said looking too sure of himself.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. " Stefan cut him off.

"Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan added and I smiled. He was trying to defend the honour of my sister and he got points for that. Moreover, that came gift wrapped with Tanner's humiliation, I totally approve.

"Hmm." Tanner was speechless, which made everyone snicker.

"Tanner got Salvatored." I added with a full blown grin on my face which widened when he glared at me.

* * *

After hours of getting her make-up done, Elena graced me with her presence and we drove to the back at the school party.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Elena asked turning a little towards me while I was driving.

I raised my eyebrows at her and replied seriously. "No."

She looked a little put down but I chuckled on seeing her face. "You're my twin; you have every right to ask me anything. So ask away but... it doesn't mean I will answer it." I told her and she nodded.

"It's about Stefan." Elena asked biting on her lower lips. "What do you think of him?"

"Erm... I don't know..." I tilted my head a little."He looks like... Vicki Donovan." I replied. I snickered when her nervous eyes changed into glaring one.

"He is good. I mean, c'mon, he retorted back to Tanner. I gave you my permission that moment." I exclaimed.

"Permission?"

"To date him." I smirked at her and she blushed.

"I am not going to date him." I scoffed.

"And Tanner is going to become my best friend." I replied, my voice full of sarcasm.

I parked the car and walked to the party to the face of Bonnie.

"Damn Girl!" Bonnie looked at me and grinned. "Trying to impress someone?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about going after Matt now since he's a free bird." I stated and burst out laughing on seeing their face.

"That was not funny," Elena scowled.

"Sweetheart, I love Mattie like Vicki does. Ok, maybe more than her. She's a bitch who just loves herself. Poor Matt." As much as I loved Matt, I hated his sister. She was not only hurting Jeremy but Matt too. She was careless and coward who ran away every time things got difficult and then Matt had to suffer all of it and fix it.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I questioned Elena who scowled at me.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But you want him to be," Bonnie added with a grin on her face.

"Only teasing, twin." I raised my hands in surrender."But he is gorgeous." I added.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie said.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena admitted and blushed. I smirked.

"You are a liar, Elena Gilbert. I am really ashamed that I am related to such a denier like you." I wiped my fake tears and Bonnie laughed.

"You think he's hot and we all know it!" I stared at her accusingly.

"Alright, alright." She said, putting her hands up in defence.

"Plus he's got that romance novel stare." Bonnie commented. "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul."

"Looks like you have some competition, Lena," I commented and winked at Elena.

"Please, he's totally into Elena," Bonnie told me and I nodded.

That was right.

"So where is this Mr little pretty and romance novel stare Salvatore?" I asked Elena, who looked at Bonnie.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena teased and I chuckled.

"C'mon Sabrina, Use your magic." I teased.

"Right!" Bonnie grinned playing along. "give me a second so I can concentrate." Elena chuckled when she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball. Uhh..." Elena said and looked around for a beer bottle.

"Here," I gave her my beer that was almost empty. As Bonnie touched my hand, she stiffened and her eyes dilated and she stood still and spaced out. She abruptly pulled her hand back and looked at me.

"What? Bonnie what is it?" I asked a little bewildered by her act or maybe reality.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie looked into my eyes with a little concern.

"Crow!"

To say I was shocked would be understatement.

"A crow. There was fog, a man." She shook her head. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie looked like she was trying to convince herself and walked away.

"I think I need one too," and walked away when I saw Stefan making his way towards us.

I saw Matt and walked towards him.

"Hey Matt," He grumbled and left without even a hello.

"Okay," I mumbled, not knowing what the hell I did wrong.

"He's just pissed about the new guy." Tyler said with a flirty smile and offered one beer to me.

"Wow, great Tyler Lockwood talking to me. Nice," I muttered and he laughed.

Tyler Lockwood was a rich spoilt brat who always acted like a bloody asshole. But underneath this fake personality, he's just a kid with father issues.

"Wow, feisty. I like it," I flirted with me and I glared at him.

"If you forgot you are dating Vicki." I informed to him and he shrugged.

"Vicki is just..." he waggled his eyebrows at me and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"A Nice boyfriend you are," I scoffed and he grinned.

"And good looking and charming too," he added with a grin.

I sighed. "Tyler, you don't need to act like this guy you are trying to pretend." He frowned but I continued. "You're a nice guy and a douche bag. You act like asshole but you're good in there," I pointed at his heart. "This facade will crumble soon and then you will be vulnerable. You need to understand who you are, not what you are expected to be."

God, I am becoming psychiatrist now.

Beer is getting to me. I need to stop, otherwise I would be lecturing Caroline next.

I took off and walked around a while and noticed Jer going into woods. I gritted my teeth thinking what he was up to and moved towards him.

"I've got this," I called to Elena who was leaving Stefan to follow Jeremy.

I shivered due to sudden change in temperature when I walked into woods.

"Jeremy!" I spotted his back and followed him. he ignored me.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" I called out after him and stumbled realizing there was gog rolling in.

"Jeremy, slow down."

"Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it!" He replied without stopping.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" I shouted. Jeremy tripped over something.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" He started crying out. I ran to him.

"Jeremy?! What is i-Oh my god!" I gasped. Vicki was led on the ground unconscious, she had a big bite mark on her neck.

"Oh my god Ria, what do we-" Jeremy started panicking.

"Hush Jeremy we-" I screamed when Vicky's eyes snapped open and the girl was gasping for breath. "She needs help, come on Jer. Pick her up and follow me!" I ordered. He did as I said. I took off my scarf and wrapped it around her neck trying to stop further bleeding.

"Somebody help!" I shouted as we got back to the party.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt yelled running up to us. Jer placed her on the table and people started crowding us.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked, his face filled with concern.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt demanded.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler shouted at the crowd, ushering them away.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." I explained and removed the scarf to let Matt see the wound.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt begged.

The ambulance arrived shortly after being called. Matt left with Vicki in the ambulance.

I sighed and looked at Elena who looked troubled.

"You alright," I nudged her and she started. "Vicki-"

"She'll be fine." I assured her.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news."Bonnie came up and informed us, referring to herself and Caroline. " Wanna come?"

"I've got to take Jeremy home. You go," I told Elena.

"No, Ria..."

"Hey, I've got this." I smiled and nodded. Bonnie coughed and we turned to her.

"Ria..." The look on her face was giving me chills."There's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling…" she trailed off with a dark look on her face.

"Bonnie, what?" Elena asked.

"That it's just the beginning."

I strolled over to the cars where Jeremy was standing looking freaked out.

"You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on, even Elena." I cupped his face and looked him in the eye." You should move on, too." I said softly. He snorted.

"What like you and Elena?" he snorted and jerked away from me.

"What?"

"I've seen her in the cemetery writing in her diaries. And you took up the job at the grill and started working overtime. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" He asked, looking down.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." Elena sighed.

We got home and I explained it all to Jenna.

"She's fine. Doctors think it's an animal attack. They are going to wait for to wake up," I told her and big goodnight.

"Where are you going?" she asked when I was walking towards stairs.

"I am going to get some water," I walked down to the kitchen and poured myself some and drank it. I frowned when I heard noise from living room and made my way into living room only to stop on seeing Jer.

I slumped against the door seeing Jeremy on the couch clutching a picture of mom and dad. Tears were falling down on his face.

"Jer," I whispered and sat beside him.

"I miss them," he choked on his words. Seeing his condition tore me and my eyes filled with tears and I wrapped my arms around him. He started sobbing in my arms and it took my all not to break.

"So do I." I whispered. "I promise you, we will get though this together."

I went to bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Jeremy and then my mind turned to what Bonnie said.

She said it was beginning.

The beginning of what?

* * *

**What do you think about Tyler or grumpy Matt.**

**Well, let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on.**


	3. Chapter 3:Night of the Comet, Part 1

**A/n: Thanks to all the people who have put me on alert and favorites, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**fallingtopieces145, marieniz V, JollyLoser, grapejuice101. Hayden and guest. Thanks for your reviews.**

** JollyLoser- I want to make that epic too especailly Katherine meeting Rianna. That will be awesome I promise you :D**

** Hayden- I am going to with Damon/Rianna for now. I am really interested to show a bit of Kol romance.**

** marieniz V- Well, it's Rianna and Damon. I could never put Rianna with Stefan. I always thought of Stefan as a faithful and completely in love boyfriend to Elena. stefan be secretly inlove with Ari while being with Elena * never gonna happen, sorry :)**

** fallingtopieces145- My views exactly. :D**

** Rii- I know but I really like the idea. There's just so many possibilities with that and the story become way more funny and interesting. :) and I swear I could almost see you rolling your eyes when you wrote the review ;)**

**Here is another chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Night of the Comet, Part 1

I slammed my hand forcefully on my alarm clock when it went off, trying to cut the shrilling sound that was irritating me. I squinted feeling the sunlight filtering through curtains, and managed to get out of bed. I cursed when I glanced at the time and realized that it was six in the morning. I let out a yawn and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth remembering the last night where I had spent most of the time dealing with Jeremy, and finally got him to bed around one, but ended staying up for a few more hours listening to him.

I slipped into a black t-shirt on which "My face is up here" was written and dark faded jeans and pulled on my sneakers. I pulled my hair into French braid and went out of the room to find Elena and Jenna standing in the hallway.

Jenna looked surprisingly professional today wearing a blue dress and oozing self-consciousness, messing with her hair. "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked.

I snorted as Elena answered, "Depends on where you're going."

"and who are you trying to seduce?" I teased and her face turned into disgust.

Jenna placed her hands on her hips. "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference."

I couldn't help myself as I started laughing aloud, making Elena and Jenna look at me confused. "Yeah, good luck with that one." I grinned at Jenna. My face turned into disgust when I realized it was Tanner she was meeting.

"Ew!"

Jenna playfully rolled her eyes at me before asking, "Hair up or down, ladies?" Jenna held her hair up.

Elena smiled enthusiastically making me give her a weird look. What's with her? What did Stefan do last night?

"Sexy stewardess."

Then Jenna placed her hair down. "You look like a boozy housewife, oh wait . . . you are." I teased Jenna making her roll her eyes at me again.

"Up it is," Jenna spoke, "Elena, you're feisty today."

Elena smiled and nodded. "I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with flying free and walking on sunshine and all that goody, goody things. I can't be depressed forever."

I coughed loudly and grinned. "She means she can't be single forever," cough "Stefan" cough "Salvatore."

Jenna sighed and I felt pity for her."I'm going to have to go through hell for this damn parent conference."

"I hope you survive." I replied and patted Jenna on back.

She turned to me and looked at my t-shirt. "What's with the t-shirt?"

I shrugged. "It's answer to your wandering eyes." I winked and she chuckled.

Elena asked, "Where's Jeremy?"

"He left early." Jenna answered. Of course he did. "Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." I gave her a look which said '_are you an idiot_' and Elena just stared at her, making Jenna think in realization, "There is no wood shop, is there?"

_Wow, fast thinking._

Elena shook her head as I spoke, "You really think that he is going to go to a woodshop . . . if there even was one?" I slightly laughed at the sight of Jenna's priceless face.

Jenna shrugged innocently. "Yeah, didn't think about that."

I scoffed while playfully rolling my eyes. "No shit Sherlock, you didn't."

I was sure he went to hospital to see Vicki.

That kid has to move on otherwise that girl is going to ruin his life.

* * *

I sat into the boring History class listening Mr Tanner to go on and on.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr Tanner called out Stefan and Elena's names as they were sat staring at each other. They dropped their gazes and blushed.

I started but Tanner cut me off. "And before you could ask, I am talking about Elena Gilbert here," he said staring at me and I grinned.

"I know. I always pay to attention to your class, Mr Tanner. I would never zone out your lesson," I clutched my heart as if offended by his words.

"That's what makes it worse," he mumbled under his breath but I heard it. His words brought a big smile on my face.

"I love this class. It's what make my day entertaining," I replied as bell rang and skipped out of the room before Tanner could stop me.

I walked out with Bonnie and Caroline, who were talking about Bonnie's "kick- ass psychic powers". Stefan and Elena were busy with their flirting.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked after Bonnie stopped ranting about her Grams.

This is what happens when you talk sense with Caroline.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something." She shrugged and I shook my head." Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie chuckled.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline sighed.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie questioned her.

"I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline moaned with disappointment.

"Wait, what guy?" I asked. This is Mystic Falls. Everybody knew each other.

"Dark hair, blue eyes, totally hot." Caroline described the guy with a dreamy look on her face.

"That sound like a hottie." If Caroline said he was hot then I am sure he was damn hot.

"He was. He was wearing the leather jacket with a cocky smirk on his face and I was swooning while he gazed at me," Caroline sighed and fanned herself with her hands.

"Nice. Sounds more like a bad boy." I grinned and Caroline smirked at me.

Bonnie shook her head at me. "Well I forgot to say nice t-shirt," she teased me and I winked at her.

"Sorry sweetheart I am completely straight." She smacked me and I chuckled.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Caroline wrinkled her nose at my choice of attire and I shrugged.

"Bad day, I guess. I was feeling more punk-like. So here I am." I noticed Elena and Matt standing a little away from us.

"Well, good luck finding him." I waved goodbye and walked over to Matt and Elena.

"Hey guys. Matt, how's Vicki doing?" I asked when I reached them.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." He told me.

"That's good news." I sighed. At least Jeremy will be better.

"Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asked and I snorted.

Mrs Donavan- the elder version and role model of Vicki Donavan.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so...we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt rolled his eyes at the thought of his unreliable mother.

"When her boyfriend dumps her," I muttered and yelped "Ow," when Elena stepped on my foot.

"It's nice that she's ok." Elena said, her face full of sympathy.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt replied and I looked up at the new information.

"Missing campers?" I asked and he shrugged. "Don't know. Another animal attack I suppose." My eyes furrowed at this.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" I asked trying to know something more.

"She said it was a vampire." …Seriously?

"Don't tell me she is one of _them_?" I moaned and Matt and Elena turned to me.

"One of who?"

"Vampire obsessed psychos." I waved my hand dramatically.

"Riana, you aren't making sense much," Matt uttered and I turned to him.

"Our ancestors- meaning Gilberts- were _very_ interested in supernatural beings and believed that they existed. The great grandfather Jonathan Gilbert was the most obsessed one- he was a big fan of vampires," I scoffed.

As if vampire exists.

Moreover, he sounded like a vampire hunter even if one existed.

"What?" Elena raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"It's all in his journals, the ones from dad's office. I don't know why dad kept them. They are bunch of rubbish if you ask me." I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" Elena questioned Matt ignoring my rambling.

"I don't know, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out." Matt explained.

"Ok, that's weird. It might have been scary- I am happy you didn't die of heart attack, Matt."he chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe Cullens now moved to Mystic Falls," I joked and they both laughed. "Or you have finally lost your sister to insanity."

"I think she was drunk." Matt mumbled.

"That's nothing new." I muttered lowly.

" So what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asked, directing the question at Elena.

I groaned and looked at the sidelines, noticed my brother walking towards Tyler with his fists clenched.

Oh shit.

I quickly strode over to them as I heard Jeremy spoke, "Hey Tyler. I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are _so_ close." Jeremy spat, "Is she okay?"

Tyler stood up to him. "She's fine. Now get out of here." I mentally agreed with Tyler but Jeremy wouldn't leave. He was on a mission- mission to piss Tyler off.

Oh boy.

I hastily stepped in between the two boys as I held my arms out between them. "Whoa guys, calm down. Jeremy, leave, it isn't worth it." I demanded to my younger brother.

"Riana's right, Jeremy, I think it would be best if you leave." Tyler spoke through gritted teeth.

Jeremy didn't look at me as he kept his hard gaze on Tyler. "How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I'm going to kick your ass." Tyler threatened.

"That's really not necessary," I tried to pull Jeremy back. "Give it a rest, Jer."

"Get out of here, Ria," Jeremy ordered me before slightly pushing me away so he could step face to face with Tyler. "You keep saying that but when are you actually going to do it, huh? Because I vote for right here and right now."

Seriously.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I said to Jeremy. Jeremy ignored me as Tyler slightly smirked at me before returning the cold look to my brother.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning," Tyler spat coldly.

Jeremy shook his head. "No, this is _your_ final warning, dick," Jeremy gave him a dead man, err . . . scratch that, _boy _look. "I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. You hurt her one more time; I swear to god, I will kill you." Jeremy threatened before finally walking away from Tyler making me sigh in relief.

"Damn, that was like a death threat." Tyler commented, his eyebrows scrunched into a frown.

I laughed and shook my head. "A death threat by Jer, don't know what to say." I sighed.

Tyler turned to me. "He's just asking for some ass kicking." His eyes drifted to my chest and he smirked as he read what was written on the t-shirt.

"Face up here, dick," I snapped at him.

"I have always liked you more than Elena, you are feistier than her and I would love to -"

I narrowed my eyes at him and moved a little closer. "Now listen here Lockwood. Try to even put a finger on him and I will personally see that you never get to produce more spoiled Lockwood brats." He backed away a little and I smirked in satisfaction.

That's right, back off.

"And do you really think that threatening my brother will give you points for my good list. You are dumber than I thought." I scoffed.

* * *

After school was over, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and me all sat outside the Mystic Grill discussing random stuff and having lunch.

"I was talking to Grams and she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom. Last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie explained as I sat in between Caroline and Bonnie.

"Mm, yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and then she told you about the aliens." Caroline spoke sarcastically to Bonnie making Bonnie and I give her a disbelieving look.

"Nice. I always wanted to see the horror show live. Vampires, Witches, Werewolves what's more- _Zombie_s?" I joked and others burst out laughing.

"So then what?" Caroline asked Elena, moving on with the subject.

Elena smiled and shrugged. "So then, nothing."

"You and Stefan," Caroline said, "Talked all night." I snorted at the disbelieving look on her face." There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?"

I rolled my eyes at Caroline. She was really started getting on my damn nerves. Why, can't people be boring and old and only talk?

"Nope," Elena shook her head calmly, "We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline questioned further. "I mean, Elena, we are your friends and that is your sister," Elena and me both rolled our eyes at each other. "Okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

I groaned at Caroline annoyed. "C'mon, Care, it's not always about smut. It can be boring talk and sharing goo-goo eyes and discussing emotions."

Caroline gave me a look and was about to reply before Elena purposely interrupted us, not wanting to start a fight. "Look Caroline, we just talked for hours."

Caroline looked at Elena disbelievingly. "What is with the blockage? Just take my advice and jump his bones already."

I shook my head at Caroline as Bonnie widened her eyes at Caroline. "Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." Caroline waggled her eyebrows at Elena. I smirked.

So here is the _great _Caroline for you.

I rolled my eyes at Caroline, "Profound."

Elena looked down in thought for a moment before starting to get up from the table.

Bonnie looked at Elena amused. "Where are you going?"

Elena grinned at all of us. "Caroline's right. It is easy," In response, Bonnie, Caroline and I all shared looks.

Was Elena being for real right now?

"If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Elena smiled to herself, but stopped before walking away.

"Wanna come?" I sated back and shook my head.

"And watch you jumping bones of Stefan. I would rather choke myself." I gagged.

Bonnie looked at me confused. "Um . . . that was kind of weird." Bonnie commented as we saw Elena waking away.

I nodded in agreement. "No kidding Bon-Bon. My twin has turned into Caroline-double."

* * *

**So, What do you think about History class. I loved writing it.**

**Please review guys, otherwise I won't be updating this story.**

**So, like it or hate it- just review it. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on.**


	4. Chapter 4: Night of the Comet, Part 2

**A/n: Thanks to all the people who have put me on alert and favorites, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**marieniz V, LunaEvanna Longbottom, gummybear1825, lexieloolou, Hayden and guest. Thanks for your reviews.**

** marieniz V: I have thought of their meet and I assure it will be in the next chapter- The friday nightes bites.**

** lexieloolou: I am starting to add my own twists and turns in the story. It has to be that way for first three chapters. And i really appreciate your advice :)**

** LunaEvanna Longbottom : I am really happy that you liked it and for the name, I really like it. It means pure of heart.**

** guest: Thanks for liking it. I know someone of you guys were thinking of having Rianna and Damon meet at boarding house. Well they are going to meet at a certain different location. I hope you guys like it.**

** Hayden: Thanks, I really appreciate your frequent reviews :)**

**So Here is another chapter. I couldn't wait more and was anxious to see whether you like it or not.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Night of the Comet, Part 2

After spending some time with Bonnie and Caroline, who rambled about the hot guy she had met last night, I asked Bonnie to give me a ride to home.

I walked into kitchen and saw Jenna searching through the fridge.

"So how was your day, Jenna?" I asked picking up an apple from the counter and took a bite.

"Nice," she answered with a scoff.

"No way! Don't tell me Tanner gave you an escape," my eyes widened on hearing the 'nice' from her.

"No, he whipped my ass." she scowled and I whooped. "Seriously," I asked with my widened eyes.

"Not like that you perv." she flipped me off and I laughed.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked excitedly and she glared at me as I was grinning.

"He asked that 'it's an impossible job isn't it? Raising three teens?'" I chuckled when she imitated Tanner's voice. _Nice_. She was good, "and I said 'It's been tough, but no it's not."

I groaned knowing that Tanner might have really responded harshly for that answer.

"And you know what he said 'Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job and anything less, and then you're not doing it properly'. I am not doing it properly. I have been trying so hard but he just-"

I moved forward and hugged her.

"Jenna, don't listen to him. He's an arse and he gets satisfaction in humiliating people. You are doing a fabulous job." I tried to assure her but she shook her head.

"I am not. Jeremy's doing drugs and skipping classes-" I cut her off.

"It's okay! Everyone… You know, grieves differently! He's youngest and it's a lot pressure on him. It's not so bad, he's only doing _drugs_. I am happy that he's not having suicidal problems," I told her and her snapped to me. "It could have been worse, Jenna."

She nodded her head and we both turned when Jeremy walked in the kitchen looking like a depressed puppy ready to leave.

Where the hell was he going?

"I picked up dinner." Jenna spoke while keeping her eyes on Jeremy. Jeremy walked to the kitchen table to pick up his jacket. "Tacos. Had an urge for guacamole."

I grinned and rubbed my hands. "Nice."

Jeremy shrugged and replied. "No, I'm good, thanks."

"Eat anyway," Jenna urged; her eyed narrowing a little. "It's a ruse. I want to talk." Jenna firmly told Jeremy.

I looked from glaring Jenna to my irritated younger brother. I knew this won't end well but this needed to be done for Jenna.

Jeremy ignored Jenna and me as he tried to walk out the door but Jenna stopped him. "Hey, you. Come. Sit." Jenna pointed to the chair next to me.

"Jeremy. Sit down," I ordered.

Jeremy sighed as he turned around and took a seat next to me. Jenna continued. "Back at school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos with extra cheese." She rolled her eyes and I shook my head and snorted. She was going with schooldays stories -stoner stories.

Jenna rolled her eyes at me before continuing her story to Jeremy, "It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

Jeremy and I exchanged amused glances. It was clear from Jeremy's face that he didn't know that Jenna used to get high.

"You get high?" Jeremy asked and then looked at me and I shrugged. "You knew?"

I nodded. "Mum told me about it. Fascinating stories - Jenna being high and Scum-Fell boyfriend." I teased Jenna who glared at me.

"Shut it, Ria," Jenna snapped and I raised my hands in defence.

"As I was saying, I _did_ get high; past tense. But yeah, I loved it, anything to get a little distraction from life, reality. And it works, for a while. Never lasts though," Jeremy frowned as Jenna turned around. "I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it," I grimaced as Jeremy got off his seat and left. "But with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding—"Jenna stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Jeremy walk out the front door. Jenna sighed in defeat.

"At least you tried," I patted her hand.

"I don't know what to do?" I sighed. Jenna looked helpless and didn't know what to do.

"I have decided I am not going to tell him what to do _anymore_," I spoke out in strong voice. "I am tired of trying to tame him and I can't and I won't. He's fifteen now and I know he's depending on drugs to get through this pain. But he's a good kid and knows what's wrong and what's right for him. He needs to sort himself out and for that he needs time. Yelling at him and making him feel guilty isn't helping him and I am sure it won't work in future too. He's going to rebel if we demand him to stop it all. When he's ready to talk, I will be there."

I sounded like I was giving up but I wasn't. I was leaving the choice to him- whether he wanted to be a respectable citizen one day or a drunk who just mourned for better life.

"But I can't. I am his guardian now and it's my responsibility to take of him. I can't just-"

"It's okay. You try your way, I will try mine."

Jena nodded and her lips lifted into a grin. "You should try psychology that was good."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I am happy with photography."

I went to my room and thought of getting a start on my homework. After completing everything, I went downstairs and heard Elena and Jenna in kitchen.

"Here," Elena handed me a bowl, she filled it up with ice cream and grabbed the chocolate sauce and poured onto the sundae.

"Well thank you. So how did the jump-on-his-bones thing go?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

Jenna choked on the water and Elena glared at me and sighed.

"He's apparently on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena muttered, angrily squeezing the chocolate syrup into the bowl. "He got all weird on me, too. Like really cold and detached and had a stare down with Damon, his elder brother who, by the way, was nothing but welcoming and friendly."

"No way!"

I was actually shocked. The way Stefan acted around her, I was so sure that he actually liked her. But I would kick his ass if he was just using Elena to move on from his last relationship.

"He's brother's here," I asked her and she nodded.

"At least it's an ex-girlfriend which you should be thankful he hasn't got mummy issues, or cheating issues," Jenna stated "or amphetamine issues."

"Don't forget father-issues," I added and Jenna gave me a high-five.

The door closed behind us and we turned to see Jeremy walked in with his hood up and quickly ran for the stairs.

"Jeremy!" Jenna called running after him standing at the bottom on the stairs. "Where were you?" she asked tapping her foot.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool once too and that's cool." His voice was flat and he looked high off his ass.

"Oh no!" Jenna growled launching her apple at Jeremy's back as he tried to walk up the stairs.

"Ow! Why, why did you do that?" Jeremy turned and frowned at her. I grinned on seeing the scene.

I grabbed an apple too and threw it aiming at his head but he dodged. "What the hell, Ria?"

"This is awesome. I love it," and threw another one which he caught and then gave me an evil grin. I moved sideways when he threw it back but was unsuccessful to dodge it. It hit me on my head.

"Ow!"

"Bulls-eye!" Jeremy grinned and whopped. I started to march towards him but Jenna stopped me.

"Listen to me quit ditching class or you're grounded, end of discussion." Jenna warned him.

"Parental authority, I liked it." Jeremy gave her thumbs up "Sleep tight." he walked upstairs shutting the door to his room.

"I am going to kill him," Jenna growled and I couldn't stop myself form adding.

"Call me when you need to dispose off the body."

* * *

Next day, Elena and Bonnie dragged me to help them pass out flies for the night of comet. I didn't want to go but what would you do when two idiots start to jump on your bed to wake you up.

I decided to wear a pair of skinny black jeans and a V-neck blue sweater and brushed my hair and braided it. I slipped on my favourite pair of boots and grabbed my leather jacket and my camera.

Bonnie drove us to the town square around eleven and we were tasked to handing out fliers.

"Night of the comet," Elena called out as I handed fliers to kid and adults.

"Would you like a program?" I asked a lady who just ignored me and her went her way.

"That's rude. People need to act mature. She is a snotty fifty year old grandma." I scowled.  
Bonnie grinned and shook her head. "That was Mrs Dawson and she's in early forties. Her kid, Austin is in our class."

"Well, she looked old. Austin...Austin-the cry baby." I asked and she nodded.

"I remember him. He was the one who started crying in the middle of hallway when you denied going on a date with him." Elena reminded me and I groaned.

"He had been following me around for months like a puppy and I told him no but he wasn't giving up," I explained.

"But you didn't need to yell 'NO!' to him," Bonnie pointed out.

"Because I never thought he would start crying," I waved my hands and they both started laughing.

Bonnie asked Elena glancing at me, "He didn't call, huh?"

Elena sighed as she handed out a flyer, "Or text but then I realized that we never even exchanged that stuff. We never even got to the texting part."

I gasped in horror."How could you? You never gave him your number. It takes -what- five seconds. Every relationship starts with texting and calling. Hell, nowadays you are friends on facebook before you even talk."

Elena shrugged as Bonnie spoke, "Riana's right, that's an important milestone in any relationship."

"Isn't it?" Elena said, "The timing was wrong anyway."

I shook my head at Elena. "Timing for a relationship is never always right. You have to make it. It depends on whether you want to be with him or not. You should be just interested, opportunities arise by themselves."

Elena sighed exasperated. "I just don't think I'm ready, guys."

"Seriously," I raised my eyebrows at her. "When will you be ready?"

Bonnie shrugged at Elena, "Who is?"

Elena stopped in her spot to look at us, "I don't know. At least I put myself out there."

"Oh please, if I find a guy and there is spark between us like you and Stefan, then I would definitely be ready to be with him."

"For that you need to stop snapping and insulting every guy who shows interest in you," Elena snapped and I shrugged. It would be a lie if I say it didn't hurt but it was the truth. I acted like a bitch when someone showed interest in me.

Elena gave me a guilty look as Bonnie asked Elena. "Is that what you're calling putting yourself out there-'I am not ready'?"

Elena looked down to the ground. "What do you mean?"

Bonnie tilted her head thoughtfully. "All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Elena paused and gave a glum smile.

"You know what, I have something to uplift your mood." I brought out my camera and then grinned.

"Pose for me. Say French fries."

Bonnie and Elena put one hand on their hips and posed like models with chin up and I clicked the picture. I was happy and everyone was cool with me going around taking pictures. I took pictures of the venders, where most of the workers happily agreed to pose as well. I took pictures of various children showing off their face paint, artists painting the face of people.

"Matt! Time for a picture," I yelled when I saw him and he posed with his hands wide, another one with hand pointing to the sky. Caroline was very happy to pose for me and even tried to be in every picture. Many people leaped in front of us, already striking poses. I was overwhelmed with glee. We eventually made our way into Mystic Grill, and I took a few different shots of Jeremy, Vicki even Max, the owner.

"How's the picture taking going?" Bonnie asked as she, Elena and Caroline called me towards them. We had decided to get some lunch. Meaning French fries.

"Really great." I said with a grin, shrugging out of the leather jacket to eat my French fries. "I think I've got some really good ones."

"So, have you thought about starting again?" Bonnie asked me pointing at the bar.

"I did quit but I am thinking of starting again. Extra money helps a lot. I need money for new lenses," I shrugged pointing at my camera.

"You can use your trust money," Elena reminder me but I shook my head.

"That I am saving for any emergency," I told her.

"Let me talk to Max."

I talked to Max and he was okay with me working after schools. I told him, I might start after one or two weeks maybe next month but he agreed. It was easy to work with and he was very friendly.

It was already dark out when I was walking around the town square with Elena and Bonnie with our unlit candles. "I can't believe that we are only going to be able to see this comet. It only passes by every 145 years." I spoke.

Elena turned to me with a questioning eyebrow. "How do you know it only passes by every 145 years?" and then exclaimed, "Oh, history freak."

I shot Elena an offended look. "Hey, I like history and pay attention to most of Mystic Falls' history. It's very interesting." I admitted.

"So before Elena interrupted me rudely, I was telling that this comet passes every 145 years and Bonnie told us it's a harbinger of evil because when it was first around the town in 1864, the whole town was in hysteria and fear. According to our great grandfather it was all due to vampires." I shared with them with a chuckle.

"Vampires!" Bonnie asked me with a frown on her face and Elena nodded.

"Don't listen her, she's trying to scare you. She had been talking about vampires crap from yesterday." Elena added.

"No, seriously if we believe in our ancestors, then according to Gilberts, Mystic Falls was haunted by vampires in 1864." I said in a little scary voice.

"Do you believe in this?" Bonnie questioned, looked a litlle bit scared.

"I don't know there isn't any proof but maybe," I said.

Elena smacked me. "Stop trying to scare Bonnie. She's just kidding with you."

"Now, I know why Grams loves you," Bonnie shook her head.

"Hey, Sheila is amazing. She used to tell me stories about the history of this town when we used to visit her with you," I replied and she shook her head. "Next time you go, tell her I said hi."

"No witches, no Telepaths, just normal humans. At least for tonight, not even vampires. Please," Elena spoke looking at me and we nodded.

I sighed as I gazed up at the sky. The comet looked extremely breath-taking.

I faintly smiled before I slowly started to walk away when I saw Elena get her candle lit up by Matt. I could tell Mat was trying to get Elena back, I mean they were kind of cute together, but I completely understand Elena's relationship with Matt. He was more like friend to her, and still is. Elena smiled awkwardly and moved away and lit Stefan's candle without looking up.

I shook my head when I saw Stefan and Elena talking.

They both need to sort out their priorities.

I felt like someone was watching me and turned and looked around for someone staring at me. No one seemed to gazing at me. I shook my head that I was being silly and stopped when I saw man staring at me but before I could see his face and recognize him, he was gone. This was getting weird, I am hallucinating or something.

* * *

We headed to grill when Jeremy walked up panicking."Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked as he approached the table where Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and I were sitting around.

I groaned and wondered where the hell that girl had gone and when she's going to leave Jeremy from her trap.

Others gave Jeremy all muddled glances as Tyler spoke, "You're her stalker," Tyler said coolly, obviously trying to piss Jeremy off, which was working, "You tell us."

"Shut it, Tyler," I snapped at him and looked at Jeremy. "What happened?"

"I can't find her." Jeremy spat through gritted teeth, glaring at Tyler venomously.

I rolled my eyes at Jeremy, "Jeremy, don't worry about Vicki . . ." I spoke trying to calm him as Jeremy gave me the death glare. "She's probably fine. She might be stoned." I was sure she was having the time of her life by getting laid.

Matt looked down in embarrassment and I felt bad.

I turned to Matt. "Oh come on Matt, and it's not your fault." I told him. He nodded. "You know your older sister by now."

Tyler nodded as he agreed with me, "Riana's right, and she might have probably found someone to party with." Matt and Jeremy scowled and I shook my head.

"Ty, shut it. She's your girlfriend." I glared at him.

Tyler ignored me and continued, "Sorry, pill pusher, you've been replaced."

Elena glanced at me and I groaned. "What's with the pill-pusher?"

Tyler nodded his head towards Jeremy, "Ask him."

Jeremy leaned threateningly over the table to glare Tyler in the eye, "You wanna do this right now?" Elena stopped him before he could attack Tyler.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked Jeremy suspiciously.

"Jer, please tell the truth," I asked him and he looked away from me and turned to Elena.

"And this is none of your business," Jeremy snapped back at Elena.

"And she's never going to go for you," Tyler insulted.

"Shut it Lockwood because if I swear to go if you don't-" I started but I stopped when I heard Jeremy.

Jeremy shook his head, "She already did, over and over and over again."

Everyone's eyes widened at Jeremy including me as I was literally gaping.

Shit. Jeremy, how could you ... now you are one of the names in the Vicki Donavon's list of fuck buddies.

Oh god, I didn't need to hear that because now I'm getting really bad thoughts.

"Yeah, right." Tyler was being in denial.

Caroline stared at Jeremy dumbfounded, "You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline questioned disbelievingly and changed her question when Matt looked at her, "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"Care, let's not talk about this." I snapped at her and she backed away. But this didn't stop the idiot Tyler.

"There's no way." Tyler argued.

"I didn't even force her into it." Jeremy rubbed it right in Tyler's face.

This was getting out of hands. I gawked at Tyler when I heard this.

"What is he talking about?" Matt asked glaring at Tyler.

"Nothing man," Tyler said, "Ignore him. He's a punk."

"Shut up and help me find my sister." Matt said, getting worried.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes thinking now they remembered Vicki, "We'll help you find her." I muttered and stood up.

"We'll check the bathroom," Bonnie said, nodding Caroline to come with.

"I'll check the square." Matt said.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy started to follow after him but Elena halted him.

"Oh, no, no, no," Elena grabbed his arm, "You are coming with me . . . and you too Arianna," Elena demanded as she caught me trying to sneak away out of the restaurant but I wasn't sneaky enough.

Damn it.

Elena said looking over at Jeremy, "So, that's your game now? Dealing?"

"No," Jeremy halted us as he leaned against the wall, "I'm not dealing." I could hear the lying tone in Jeremy's voice.

"Did you know?" Elena turned to me and asked narrowing her eyes at me.

I sighed. "I wasn't sure but I had my doubts."

"You didn't tell me," she yelled at me.

"Elena, I wasn't sure. But it was obvious now. I realize that why Vicki was hanging around with him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeremy spat at me.

"What I mean is that she was around you to get stoned without even paying a penny." I told him and hurt flashed across his face but he needed to learn the truth. He can't just walk away from the truth even if it's waving infront of his face.

"Cut the crap, Jer," Elena snapped at him, "I think Rianna and I are both sick of the tough-love speech. It's clearly having no impact."

"You two and Jenna," Jeremy said, "Between the three—"

"We could stop," Elena purposely interrupted, "Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it." Jeremy and I both gave Elena a look. This whole therapist and rehab bullshit was going a bit too far. "Or to rehab where you'll sit and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart . . . or you could talk to us." Elena gestured between me and her.

Jeremy frowned at Elena, "I vote for none of the above." Jeremy walked away upset as I sighed.

"Elena you need to stop hounding him. Give him space, ambushing and demanding something from him will make him rebel more." I snapped at her.

"You always do this. You hide his mistakes and act like I am the bad sister. I am okay with it but this is ruining him and destroying-"

"Elena, we need to trust him and have faith in him that he will come back. If we stop he won't be irritated and maybe open up to us," I explained to her. Elena shook her head.

"I don't know what to do. I just don't want to see him destroying himself." I hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be fine. He will come around. I am sure because the goodness in him will come out."

After searching a little, Matt informed that Stefan found Vicki and she ripped her stitches and want high.

Shocking.

Elena went home while I sat with Bonnie and Caroline drinking coffee.

"Ugh." Caroline shook her head her tight curly ringlets bouncing gently. "So much drama." she announced.

"You tell me. Sometimes I feel like I am in Tv-soap. Why everything is so complicated?" I asked more to myself than to others.

I watched Matt talking to Stefan, who saved the day. "Did you ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline asked deadly serious and I nodded.

"Totally. They get most of the sympathy too as if others don't have shit in their lives," I commented and Bonnie looked at me.

"Absolutely, Care." Bonnie shook her head gently at us.

"Hey." Stefan walked over "Have you seen Elena?" he looked towards me.

"She went home, it's been a long day for her." Bonnie informed him. I nodded.

"You okay?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Handling your brother is like fighting in a war," I told him and he nodded.

"You tell me." I raised my eyebrows at him and he shook his head and started walking away.

"Hey, I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and e-mail address." Bonnie wrote it down on a napkin before handing it to him, "she is big on texting and you can tell her I said so." She giggled before handing it to him.

When their hands met Bonnie brought her hand back quickly as if burned by his touch, and I looked at Stefan who looked even more surprised than she was.

"You ok?" Stefan asked concerned. I turned to Bonnie who looked like someone had died.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie whispered before shaking her head almost breaking out of a trance. "That's so rude, I'm sorry, excuse me." She got up and left

I creased my eye brows at Stefan who shrugged.

"It's getting late, I should get home." He bid goodbye and walked away.

I got up quickly chasing after Bonnie grabbing her hand trying to stop her.

"Not now, Rianna," Bonnie warned me and shook my hand.

"Bon, what is with you?" I asked getting anxious.

Bonnie sighed "I don't know, I'm scared."

"Why?" I asked, "What happened? You jerked away as if you were burned."

"I don't know. It's just that when I touched him I got a bad feeling. I felt like death," she whispered her voice a little trembling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned her.

"It was like..." she suddenly turned to me. "Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do," I said.

"Everything is going to change Rianna. I feel this is bigger than it looks,"

Her words were running in my mind and I couldn't understand what was going on.

"Do you need a ride?" Bonnie asked and I nodded and told her to wait.

I went inside the grill and looked around for Care but she wasn't there maybe she went home. I turned and noticed Jeremy whose smiling face fell suddenly. I followed his view and saw Vicki kissing Tyler.

Some things never change.

I sighed and moved to Jeremy. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Here is the end of night of comet.**

**What do you think about her desicion to give Jeremy time and what about being paranoid. Vampires, she is starting to talk about them. Do you think she will believe them soon? **

**Bonnie- she told Ria how she felt when she touched Stefan. Whta would be reaction of it all on Rianna?**

**Give me your suggestions I totally love them :D**

**So, like it or hate it- just review it. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friday Night bites part 1

**A/n: Here is the long awaited meet of Riana and Damon.**

**_So, I saw the first episode of Vampire diaries 5 last night and it was awesome. It was so good to see Delena back and of course Katherine. I was much more interested that what would happen with her now that she is human, but looks like Silus is interested in her. I wonder why? Poor Stefan and Bonnie too, Silus killed her Dad. God, his power to compel the whole down that's freaky. The best scene was between Damon and Silus- the doppleganger talk and evil twin. I am hating Tyler right now, but I am sure there is a reason behind that. Matt- that guy has gone many levels up now, the shy and cute Matt has become stud now- threesome that was ooh. I liked new charcter, Nadia being quite interesting. Jeremy the hothead._**

**_I would love to hear your views now the much awaited show is back :)_**

**But let's focus on the story-**

**Thanks for the reviews- SomebodyWhoCares, rosa, Ain'tEasyBeingBreezy, LunaEvanna Longbottom, and hayden.**

-**Hayden**- of course, now they have met there would be many more scenes.

-** LunaEvanna Longbottom**- It's now more confusing for Riana to understand what's happening with Bonnie. But a little part in her head is giving her signal that the theory of her being witch can be right.

-**Ain'tEasyBeingBreez**- Yup, Arianna looks more like Katherine and she's more fun than broody Elena, not that I hate her but I like new Elena more.

-**Rosa**-I am trying my best to update soon and this month will be a quite difficult to update as I have tests coming. But there will be more dangerous scenes, you just wait and watch.

* * *

**Friday Nights Bites, Part 1**

I woke up in the night to someone shaking me and groaned.

"Ria, wake up!" came the voice of my evil twin.

"Go away Lena, It's too soon for my liking." I mumbled and went back to drifting to sleep.

"C'mon, I have to tell you something." She whispered and pulled on my quilt.

"Tell me in the morning. I will be here." I replied, trying to stop her and turned away from her.

"Get up otherwise I would tell Jenna that it was you who mixed up her white shirt with colored clothes," she threatened and I woke up with the start and turned to her.

"No you won't." My eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, I would." She smirked at me and I glared

"Fine, tell me your story twinnie," I gave up. It was better to hear her and then go to sleep otherwise she won't leave me alone.

"So I went to see Stefan and we kissed," she said waiting to see my reaction and I just stared at her.

Seriously, she woke me up at two in the middle of the night to tell me this.

"So..." I just raised my eyebrows at her. What the hell?

"You are not surprised." She quipped and I was mentally clapping for her. Wow, shocking.

"Well it was bound to happen the way you guys stared at each other and I knew it wouldn't be long before you kissed which is by the way, Ew!" I exclaimed wrinkling my nose in disgust and explained myself to her.

She huffed and I rolled my eyes at her. "So, how was it?"

"It was epic," she sighed and zoned to her thoughts.

"Epic! Not breath-taking, hot but epic. Lena, we are talking about kiss not sex," I replied and she glared at me.

"But it was. It was the best kiss I ever had and I think no other kiss could compare to this." She bit her bottom lips with a dreamy look on her face.

I raised my eyebrows at that but didn't comment, just sighed. "Are you done because I need to sleep?" I questioned and she shook her head at me.

"Ok, I am going. Goodnight," I watched her leaving and realized that the feelings she had for Stefan was deeper than liking. If the kiss was epic then she might be gone.

* * *

I woke up from a restless night of sleep, thinking about what I had heard from Bonnie when she touched Stefan. The dream was different this time. It wasn't bad, it was really bad. It was cold and... dead. The dream had soon turned into nightmare of a vampire. Vampire. I shook my head from side to side as to get rid of the horrid thoughts and moved to get ready.

I took my time in the shower trying to wash away the nightmare and stood infront of my closet to decide what to wear. I opted to wear light blue top with white skinny jeans. I slipped into flats and went to Elena's room who was getting ready.

"What?" she asked when I went directly to her closet.

"Where's the white jacket?" I questioned and she pointed towards to the chair.

I picked it up and pulled it on and went downstairs.

I snatched an apple from the counter and read the note pasted on the fridge.

_Went to meeting- Jenna._

A car horn erupted from outside and I walked to the door to see a Bonnie there waving through her window. I picked up my bag and yelled "ELENA!" and jogged to the car.

"Morning." Bonnie smiled

"Morning." I replied in a dull voice and she looked at me.

"Nightmare. Don't ask," I sighed and we waited for Elena who came out jogging with an apple in her hand.

"Sorry, I am late," Elena replied with a chirruping voice. Her face was shining with a wide drove in silence which was broken by Bonnie.

"So..." Bonnie looked back at me and then Elena."What's going on?"

"I kissed Stefan!" Elena burst with enthusiasm.

Bonnie and I exchanged a look, I could see that Bonnie tried to act happy but I knew her all too well and caught on to lying. And by the look on Elena's face she did too.

"What?"

"Listen," Bonnie said as Elena, I and her all got out of the car for school. "I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow."

Elena frowned and pointed a finger at her, "You are the one who said to go for it."

"Actually it was me," I intervened and Elena shook her head.

"Now, I'm saying take it slow," Bonnie replied gently and shrugged.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Elena asked Bonnie curiously as they walked toward school grounds.

Bonnie looked at me and shrugged, "Ria, don't you think it's best if Elena took her relationships slowly."

"What?" I looked at her giving her a look which said not to drag me in all this. Elena turned to me.

"So Arianna, what do you think?" I winced when she used the full name.

"Anything you think right," I shrugged and Elena grinned. I turned to see Bonnie glaring at me.

"Why the about-face?" Elena questioned me when she was my face and I looked at Bonnie.

"It's not an about-face." Bonnie said, "You're single for the first time in high school. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh," Elena laughed mocking sarcastically, "Because I'm so that girl."

I rolled my eyes at Elena. She can be really annoying sometimes and that coming from her twin sister is one to consider.

"Seriously, Bonnie, Ria," Elena begged Bonnie, tugging on her arm. "What are you not saying?"

Bonnie shook her head and looked at me, "It's stupid."

"Bonnie," Elena halted Bonnie in her step. "Spit it out."

"I had a nightmare about vampires," I said in a rush cutting Bonnie off and they looked at me.

"What?" Elena gave me a 'are you kidding' look while Bonnie gave a weird one. It was too stressing to keep it all and I wanted to spill it all out.

"It was weird. Firstly it was so cold and dark... like death and then I saw a crow. It was all foggy and blood - it was everywhere and a girl drenched in it, then this guy, he was dressed like an emo, you know, all black and he was staring at me and then I turned and stopped because he was infront of me suddenly. I almost peed in my pants and he staring at me with this hungry look like he was going to eat me. Then he was on me so fast, biting on my neck with fangs and all. It was scary."

I looked at Elena and Bonnie who were gawking at me. Bonnie looked scared and Elena looked troubled.

"You need to stop eating sweets in the night," Elena muttered shaking her head.

"I didn't eat any sugary thing. I swear," I told her.

Elena looked at Bonnie and then turned to me. "See, you scared Bonnie. It's nothing just all things that happened in your mind. The Vicki accident and then I told you what happened with me in cemetery, vampires- you have been talking non-stop about them. It all jumbled up and turned into a nightmare. Don't worry," she assured me. I sighed. I wanted to believe her but something in mind was telling me this was important, very important and I needed to figure it out.

Bonnie was staring at me with a frown on her face and I stared back. My gut feeling was telling me she knew what I was talking about.

Elena purposely cleared her throat, breaking the staring between me and Bonnie.

"Now, you, tell me."

"All right," Bonnie said giving up, "I accidently touched Stefan—"

"Bonnie," I groaned and shook my head. Elena won't understand this.

Elena glared at me and told Bonnie to carry on.

"And I got a bad feeling." Bonnie finished.

"a _really_ bad feeling," I empathised remembering how I felt in the sleep.

Elena merely scoffed at the way Bonnie and I were acting.

"Is that it?" Elena asked innocently. Bonnie went to walk away. "Bonnie." Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"It was "bad" bad." Bonnie stated seriously.

"Is this the whole witch-mojo thing again?" Elena crossed her arms.

"Know what? She's just concerned." I cut her off, "This is her expressing concern about her best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie gave me a thankful look and Elena turned to me.

"She told you." Elena asked and I stared at her in guilt. "She told you about this bad feeling." I shrugged and nodded.

"Now I guess why you are getting this nightmare." Elena scowled at me.

"I am just concerned," Bonnie added.

Smiling, Elena placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, leaning down.

"And I love you for it. I do. Both of you. But I feel good." Elena grinned softly, "It's been a hard year and I'm starting to kind of feel . . . like things are getting back to normal again."

I sighed thinking how things were being normal. I was just there stuck between the line to move on and blame myself.

"And you know what?" Elena continued, oblivious to my feelings. "Stefan is a big part of that."

"Elena," I interrupted, "I don't mean to _rudely_ interrupt but um . . . yeah . . . I think you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?" Elena asked cautiously.

"You just met the guy a few days ago and now he's the love of your life?" I added feeling totally weird about it.

"Seriously, you were the one who told me last night that you knew this was gonna happen." Elena exclaimed waving her hands.

"I did. I just..." I bit on my bottom lips. "I don't know."

"You are over-thinking this nightmare. Everything is fine, don't worry." Elena hugged me and patted my back.

"Better," she asked and I nodded.

Our talk was interrupted by Stefan whose eyes were on Elena.

"Morning, Elena." He smiled at Elena and turned to us "Morning, Rianna." he smiled at me. "Morning, Bonnie."

"Morning." Bonnie mumbled before standing up "I'm gonna go find Caroline, she's not answering her phone..." she trailed off "see you guys." she walked off with her head down. I watched her going wanting to rush after her.

"Bonnie, wait." Elena stood up trying to stop her but I shook my head.

"Bonnie doesn't like me very me." He stated and frowned upon seeing Bonnie leave in such a rush.

"She doesn't know you." Elena explained. "She's my friend, she's looking out for me, but when she does... she will love you."

I nodded and then took a step back. "Um... bye Stefan. See you in class Lena."

I ran in the direction Bonnie went and looked throughout the hallway trying to find her. I got the glimpse of her back and rushed to her.

"Bonnie!" she turned to me and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You ok?" I questioned and she nodded.

I rolled my eyes and looked left and right for a sign of Caroline. I felt Bonnie grabbing my arm and before I could say something she dragged me to an empty classroom.

"What?" I asked her a little shocked by her sudden behaviour.

"What did you see?" Bonnie questioned and I frowned. "What?"

"What did you dream, the nightmare- what was it?" Bonnie asked in desperation. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Bonnie..."

"When I touched Stefan, I felt cold and it was dark ... like death and I saw a pair of blue eyes," my eyes widened when she said this. "There was blood a lot of it and a girl- I don't know who she was but she was drenched in it like in your dreams." Bonnie waved her hands and I froze where I stood.

"What's happening?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head. I turned to Bonnie, who was scared, tears brimming in her eyes. She looked pale and I was sure she would break down soon if I didn't do anything. I moved to her and clutched her face in my hands.

"Bonnie.. shh..." I wiped her tears which had spill from her eyes. "Everything will be alright. Elena is right. This is nothing, we are over-thinking. This is rubbish, don't worry."

Bonnie sighed and shook her head. She looked better and I thought it was better to distract her. "C'mon, let's find Caroline."

We walked to history with no news of Caroline and I sat with Bonnie as she was a little disturbed. Stefan and Elena came in the classroom talking and smiling and I looked at Bonnie who had pulled out her notebook and was doodling at it. I watched her notebook and there was three numbers scribbled in whole page- 8, 14, 22.

"World War Two ended in..." Mr Tanner started looking around the room for an answer.

"Anyone got anything?" still no one answered and I wasn't in mood to answer. "Ms. Won?"

The girl of Asian decent shrugged.

"1945." Mr. Tanner finished.

"Pearl Harbor," Tanner continued.

I heard Elena's giggling and Tanner called her out.

"Miss Gilbert? Elena, ahem. Pearl Harbor,"

"Um . . ." Was all Elena could say. I shook my head on my sister's behaviour.

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan answered for Elena. I turned to him impressed. Nice.

"Thank you," Tanner sneered, "_Miss Gilbert_."

Everyone in the class chuckled and me too. Only Stefan could act like knight in shining armour.

"Anytime," Stefan nodded.

"Very well," Tanner said, "The fall of the Berlin Wall?"

"1989," Stefan instantly said without thinking, "I'm good with dates, sir."

I looked at him and frowned. What was he doing? Tanner won't stop now until he humiliated him.

"Are you?" he raised his eye brows gently. I could see in his face, he was all for the challenge. "How good?" he looked around the class. "keep it to the year." he challenged.

"Civil rights act?"

"1964." Stefan replied.

"John. F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

Mr. Tanner's smile dropped "Martin Luther King?"

"1968."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Tanner snickered as he thought he'd caught Stefan out, almost leaping in the air with joy. "It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan corrected him and I knew he was right.

"Look it up someone, quickly." Mr. Tanner ordered and before anyone could look through the phone I answered.

"It was 1953 actually, Mr Tanner. A war between North and South Korea as the result of the political division of Korea by an agreement of the victorious Allies at the conclusion of the Pacific War at the end of World War II." I stated and smirked on the glaring face of Tanner and started clapping for Stefan. Everyone followed me and started applauding for Stefan and I looked at him who clapped nodding at me, I smiled.

I exited the classroom with Bonnie. "Wanna come to practice?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"Nah, I am thinking of heading home."

"Why didn't you join the cheerleading team," Bonnie questioned and I stared back.

"Ok, I know. You are not the one to cheer but you like the game," Bonnie said and I nodded.

"I do. But it's an all-boys game and I would be crushed in between them. Sometimes I wish I was a boy so I could play it. It's not like soccer, its football where people crush one another when they are pissed." I complained and she shook her head.

"Do you need the keys? I could give mine or ask Elena..." I cut her off.

"Nah, I would walk." I replied and shrugged.

"But it's far-"

I sighed and looked at the ground. "I am thinking of visiting mom and dad."

"Oh!" she nodded. "Give me a call when you reach home."

I exited school and started walking debating whether to go or not.

* * *

It's been two weeks since I visited them. It was hard and Elena went to see them almost every day, and I knew I won't be able to talk with them infront of her.

Elena suggested that it would make me feel better if I started writing in journals but I was not one for it. I was never able to express myself in pages, words just don't seem enough for me to explain what I was feeling. It was tough to resist myself from going haywire like Jeremy but watching him destroying was what stopped me. He needed me, I was closer to him than Elena and if I didn't control myself he would also lose faith.

I shook my head and without any thinking started walking towards cemetery. My feet skid to a stop infront of cemetery gate thinking whether to go in or not.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeching of horn and I turned around swiftly and took a few steps back and shrieked watching a blue car which was rushing in my direction but stopped just three feet infront of me. My eyes widened realizing that the car would have hit me if I hadn't stepped back and cursed.

I sighed and slowly my panic was turning into anger because this guy was going to hit me as he was distracted by loud rock music blaring from the radio.

"What the hell-" I started and looked up into the bright blue eyes. Squinting my eyes, I looked at the dark haired guy sitting in the front seat wearing black. His face looked blank and which turned into a frown when he saw me. I glared at him and clutched my hand into fist to stop myself from beating the shit out of him.

I cleared my throat to gain his attention as he was staring at me without blinking and it was creeping me out.

"I am sorry, I didn't see you there," he said with an apologetic tone but there was no apology in his expression.

"You could if you lower down the volume of your radio and concentrate more on the road." I growled." You scared the shit out of me," I spat out, my face turning red with the anger. He turned the radio off.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." His voice sounded soft and pleasant, but the tone behind it all didn't sound sorry at all. The frown on his face was gone and a slight smirk had graced his face as he tilted his head to study me. I scowled on seeing the smirk which resulted in a full blown smirk by my reaction.

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "You get an appointment with the eye specialist if you have problem with sight. You almost hit me."

"But I didn't," he answered back with a surety in his voice that implied he would have never hit me.

"Well, were you trying to give heart attack then," I retorted. He stepped out of the car and this gave me time to look at him.

I noticed the guy standing right in front of me was actually really good-looking . . . well _gorgeous_ was maybe the better word for description. His face was pale, but he had sharp features - the strong jaw line, beautiful light blue eyes, a sexy smirk on the face and his shock of dark-black hair. He was in all black; black boots, black jeans, and a leather jacket.

"Hmm, I like you," he responded with a grin on his face and I scowled.

"Well I don't like you," I snapped back which made him chuckle.

He shook his head and smirked at me. "You hardly know me sweet-"

"I think I got rough idea of who are you already, sweetheart," I responded. He raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head.

"You know, you remind me of someone," he started circling me like a predator playing with his prey.

I gave him a disgusted look. "Wow, nice line. Has it ever worked on anyone?" I questioned and he smirked.

"Actually, many times," he grinned and I stopped myself from punching him. He was an arrogant, cocky asshole. "But you tell me, sweetheart." He grinned.

A sarcastic laugh left my lips, and I shook my head, taking a step back. "Oh, please," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I peered up at him with a coy smile. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

His grin widened, and he shrugged. "Well, that's why I like you."

"Wow, you can't take a no. Now, that tells me about your character," I said back which made him laugh out loud.

"Feisty, are we?" He purred, but then again with the whole sarcasm thing.

I rolled my eyes. "If that's you trying to hit on me, I think you should go and take lessons because that was a worse attempt I have ever seen."

"You think I have lost my touch... Nah," he shook his head. "So . . . what's your name?" he asked and it was more like an order.

"There is no way in the hell I'm going to tell you my name." I replied making him frown at me for a second before he slightly bent down, and looked straight into my eyes invading my personal space.

"You will tell me your name." He ordered, his eyes diluting a little and I stepped back from him to create a distance between us.

"Who the hell do you think you are asshole?" I asked furiously and his expression changed into confusion.

"You stay away from me otherwise I am going to report you to Sheriff Forbes," I threatened and turned around marching into the graveyard.

* * *

**Here was the meet, did you guys like it. I wanted to be different from other stories and thought of this. **

**she si having dreams that's different and there is one thing secret in the chapter, tell me if you found it.**

**So, like it or hate it- just review it. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on.**


	6. Chapter 6: Friday Night bites part 2

**A/n: Here's the next part of Friday Night Bites.**

**grapejuice101 suggested that I could do 3rd pov so I have tried to add it tell me if it sounds better or not.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**grapejuice101, FalconHQ, fallingtopieces145, SomebodyWhoCares, Kira Tsumi, Hayden, Annika Sparks.**

** FalconHQ- You are absolutely right :D well a lot of kisses and hugs from me. XXXo**

**I am really sorry I did the wrong thing there in third pov, I am trying and I don't like writing in third person. Really sorry if had any problems.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Friday Night Bites Part 2.**

**Riana's POV:**

As soon as I entered the house in the evening, Elena was on me.

"Riana, where the hell you were? Why weren't you answering the call? I was freaking out here. Bonnie told you to call but you didn't-" Elena started yelling at me, and Bonnie gave a sympathetic look.

I raised my hands in defence."First of all Bonnie told me to call you when I reached home and I reached here just now. Second, my phone was on silent and I didn't realize that it was getting late," I answered and shrugged.

She tried to say something but then closed her mouth. "Stefan is coming for the dinner." She grinned at me and I turned to Bonnie who looked uncertain about this whole dinner meet.

"Good."

"Get changed and help us. He will be here soon," she ordered and I nodded and quickly changed into clean clothes and went downstairs.

"Fine," I heard Bonnie speaking, "Well, how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers, I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?"

"Seeing - You were obsessed. You were scribbling those numbers over and over again on your notebook. You hardly even heard what Tanner said," I teased her and she shrugged.

"Well, who actually cares what Tanner says," Bonnie replied and Elena grinned excitedly.

"And few people who did they would stop after what happened in classroom. Stefan totally balled him," Elena exclaimed and I nodded.

"I was actually impressed. He sounded like a more history freak than I am," I joked and Elena smacked my back.

"He likes history. He told me that it's all due to his habit of solving crossword puzzles," She shared and we nodded. Bonnie looked uncomfortable about the topic of discussion so I changed it.

"Have you talked to your grams lately?" I questioned looking at Bonnie."She might be able to help."

"She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch," Bonnie sighed, "I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena frowned.

"Well," I said, "I kind of think it's cool and it will be interesting to be different from normal," my comment was met by a smiling face of Bonnie.

"Really, Riana. Cool?" she questioned and I smirked. "Ok, not cool... SUPER COOL!"

Bonnie sighed as Elena poured the pan of seasoned fries in a nice bowl.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." It's like Bonnie read my mind. I was just going to say that.

"Ok, serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" Elena tried to think looking around the kitchen.

"Elena you have been living in this home for years. It's in-"

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie and I said together.

Elena gave us a weird look and then opened the drawer and picked out the spoons.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen a thousand times," Elena shook it off. But I, however, wasn't convinced and from the look on the Bonnie's face neither was she.

Can she possibly be a witch? I had heard about vampires but did witches exist.

Then the doorbell rang breaking my thoughts, and Bonnie gave us nervous looks.

"Okay, he's here." Elena pointed out the obvious.

"No, duh, he's here." I said.

Clasping her hands together, Elena ignored me, "Don't be nervous, Bonnie. Just be your normal loving self."

I shook my head on my sister's behaviour and turned to say something but stopped when I saw Bonnie staring at front drawer.

"Birthday candles," she mumbled and when she opened it, there they were- birthday candles.

She stared me and then bit her lower lips and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it right now," I tried to calm her down, "Let's just get through the night by having a nice dinner with a friend. Am I clear?"

She didn't look convinced, hell I wasn't, but it sure relaxed her a little.

I watched her picking up the bowls and taking them to dining table.

This is all crazy.

We started eating and it was awkward. No one was saying anything and ignoring the big elephant in the room.

"So . . ." Elena spoke up, "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

I looked at Stefan with concern. "What happened? Don't tell me he messed with you after that classroom challenge."

"Nothing like that," he answered me and then turned to Elena."Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"You are on team?" I was actually surprised. "I didn't know you play."

"Yeah he is. Bonnie, you should've see Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball at him-" Elena started trying to indulge Bonnie in the conversation.

"Yeah I heard," Bonnie cut her off. I looked at Bonnie and discreetly kicked her and mouthed, "Be nice."

Elena took a sip of the drink trying to hide the hurt she felt and tried once again.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

Bonnie frowned at Elena before saying, "Um, divorced. No mom, live with my dad."

"Mm," Stefan nodded.

"Not that," I chuckled nervously at Bonnie. "I think Elena meant about your family line of witches." Almost instantly, Stefan snapped his head to me. I frowned at that.

Elena added. "Bonnie's family is descendants of witches. It's really awesome if you ask me."

"Awesome isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie retorted glaring at Elena.

I sighed. Bonnie was being over- difficult now.

I gave her a come-on look as Stefan spoke, "It's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids . . . that migrated here in the 1800's."

"Really, I never believed that there was actually any magic links with Celtic Druids. I thought they were just priest or something," I commented and he looked at me and frowned.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie told him and he looked a little surprised.

"Really," Stefan questioned, interested, "Salem witches?"

"Yeah." Bonnie scoffed slightly in embarrassment.

"I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan smiled at Elena and me.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie questioned.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan explained and I could tell from the look on Bonnie's face that she was warming up to him.

Surprised, Bonnie said, "Yeah, they are."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making everyone look at each other in confusion.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said.

"Well, I am not moving from here," I said and continued eating. Elena shook her head at me and stood up. "I'll get it."

I turned to Bonnie when Stefan suddenly stood up and followed Elena.

"Let's clear it up," I suggested and we started clearing the table.

"You've got a lovely home, Elena," I heard the voice from the kitchen doorway and heard Elena thanking the speaker as they moved to living room. I washed my hands and moved to the living room and froze.

"What's that dick doing here?" I questioned glaring at the guy, who had almost killed me this afternoon, standing so casually in the living room.

"Riana!" Elena hissed.

He turned to me with his cocky smirk and I scowled. "Well, it's nice to meet you to _again, _Arianna. I am Damon Salvatore," he introduced himself and my head snapped to Stefan who looked bewildered.

"Salvatore, Stefan-" I started asking but the douche bag cut me off.

"I am his elder brother," He winked at me, smirking like an idiot and I really wanted to wipe that smirk from his face by a solid punch. I realized after a second that he knew my name that I had refused to tell him that. He must have got that out from Caroline.

"You have met," Stefan asked with big frown on his face.

"Yup, in front of cemetery," Damon answered and cursed under my breath. Elena looked happy that I went to meet our parents. Fucking Damon Salvatore telling this to all.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath and noticed Stefan's lips twitch in amusement.

Wait a minute. "Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The original Salvatore brothers," I mumbled and looked at Stefan.

"Wow, looks like someone knows their history here," Damon commented an impressed look on his face.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Nothing," I replied not liking the way Damon the dick commented about knowing history.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team," Caroline mused, "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

Rolling my eyes, I took another bite of the cake as I sat next to Bonnie, across from Caroline who sat on Damon's lap, sharing the comfortable large armchair.

"That's what I always tell him," Damon brought up conversation and grinned, "You have to engage. You can't sit and wait for life to come. You have to go get it."

Oh my god, again with his lame advices.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today," Caroline bragged, "It's because you missed summer camp."

I controlled myself not to throw my plate on her. "There was a reason for that Caroline, wasn't it?" I hissed at her.

"I don't know how you're gonna learn," Caroline ignored me, more like talking to herself.

"I'll work with her," Bonnie offered, trying to protect Elena. "She'll get it." I sent her a thankful look.

"I guess we can put her in the back," Caroline continued ignoring Bonnie too.

I glared at Caroline. God, why was she acting like a bitch?

"You know," Damon spoke up, "You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena."

Elena gave him a small smile and took a sip of her coffee. I was wishing for a change of topic of discussion and before that could happen Caroline said something that I had never expected her to say.

"It's because her and Riana's parents died," Caroline said with no remorse. My head snapped to her. "Yeah, I mean, they're just totally going through a blah phase. Elena used to be way more fun and Riana used to be so nice and cool and less bitchy." My eyes narrowed hatefully at her as Caroline added, "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"Really because it didn't sound like that," I spat at her and she looked taken aback by the venom in my voice. What did she expect that I would thank her?

"Riana, it's okay," Elena shushed, "Caroline didn't mean to say any of that."

"It didn't sound like that, maybe she needs to know learn how to talk with _complete sensitivity_," I hissed and before anyone could say anything, I stood up and started doing the dishes.

I put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and pushed my fallen curls away from my face and bound them in a bun.

"One more," Damon called from behind me. I turned around and scowled at him.

Damon walked into the kitchen, holding up a used glass. A gasp escaped through my mouth as the cup slipped from my hand and dropped down. I was even more shocked as Damon leaned down and caught it with his hand before it could plunge to the floor in pieces. I frowned thinking how could he move that so fast?

"Great Reflax," he stated and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I get the feeling that you don't like me," he commented walking pass me.

"Wow, you didn't get the idea when I told you that," I replied sarcastically and he ignored me and stood leaning against the counter.

"But I like you." I mumbled under my breath 'Oh I had no idea,' " You're feisty and know how to laugh."

"When have I ever laughed in your presence? Maybe when I was yelling at you to back off," I asked placing the glass on the counter leaning against it. He smirked and I glared at him.

Damon chuckled, "And your sister, Elena, makes Stefan smile which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

I nodded and looked him straight in the eye. "Maybe, you didn't realize it but I don't like you, _Damon_."

"Oh you don't?" Damon smirked, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well I suggest you should start noticing others instead of gazing at yourself in the mirror all the time. Maybe then you could avoid hateful conversation or life threatening accidents."

I thought about what happened today and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Today at cemetery, you did that weird thing with your eyes, ordering me to tell my name," I started and he turned to me intrigued. "Don't try to order me again because I don't take people who try to boss me around lightly." I was shocked when he nodded and this brought a frown on my face.

"How'd she die?" I blurted out before I could stop myself and Damon looked at me confused.

"Katherine, Elena told me about her," I explained before he could ask.

"A fire, a tragic fire," Damon said as I grabbed some of the cutlery and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Was it recent?" I questioned not trying to sound curious. I was concerned about Elena and wanted to know whether Stefan was on rebound or not.

"Seems like yesterday," Damon commented and shrugged but his tone said otherwise.

"So, what was Katherine like?"

Damon smirked, "Why do you want to know, _sweetheart_?"

Rolling my eyes, I answered, "Call it curiosity."

"She was beautiful a lot like you and your sister in that department. She was also complicated and selfish and sometimes not very kind, but sexy and seductive." He said with a frown on his face.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me that she was bitch to you," I stated and he clutched his heart dramatically.

"Why would you say that?" I snorted.

"Have you ever met you? You aren't exactly a nice person," I remarked and he started laughing loudly after that. He looked at me and chuckled. It was weird watching him laugh without any sarcasm and smirk on his face - it even sounded decent, more human, dare I say he looked innocent.

"God, I like you," he said again and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, wonderful. Just my luck," I mumbled and he smirked.

"So you dated her before or after Stefan did or maybe she dated you both at the same time," I asked holding a plate in my hand. Damon chuckled shaking his head.

"Nicely deduced," he took the plate off of my hand and placed it in it the dishwasher.

"And I bet that if you ask Stefan he's answer would differ from mine," Damon said loading the dishwasher and slammed the appliance door shut.

I sighed. "What do you want, Damon?"

He smirked and titled his head. "That's for me to know and for you to _dot, dot, dot_."

Elena entered the room and I excused myself and exited feeling his eyes on me.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Elena gave Damon a smile before she began to fold the napkins and putting them away. Damon soon helped her with the task as he settled next to her.

"I'd quit cheerleading if I were you," Damon said to Elena.

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that?" Elena frowned.

"Am I wrong?"

Elena sighed, "I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that mattered doesn't anymore especially when I take more time trying to keep my younger brother out of trouble and keeping Riana away from fights."

"Riana seems like she's a lot of work to handle," Damon assumed, "But you shouldn't let your cheerleading thing interfere with that. So quit, move on. Problem solved, ta-da."

Elena chuckled, "Some things could matter again."

"Maybe," Damon said, "But it seems a little unrealistic to me."

Elena nodded before saying, "Earlier, did you mean Katherine?"

Damon slowly nodded.

"She died, didn't she," Elena assumed, frowning, "I can tell since both you and Stefan seem to avoid the subject or at least try to."

Damon stared at her, surprise written all over his face.

"But I'm sorry about that," Elena continued, "I can tell you both lost her. You lost her too."

Lost with words, Damon could only gape at Elena's kind words before Bonnie walked in, smiling at them.

"Hey. Need some help?"

"Sure," Damon said, "Why not?"

* * *

**Riana POV:**

I started towards the stairs but stopped when I heard Stefan talking to Caroline.

"That's a really nice scarf," I heard Stefan complimenting her. What the hell is he doing? Is he flirting with Caroline?

"Mm," Caroline answered her voice giddy. "Thank you, it's new."

"Can I see it?" I heard shuffling which meant Stefan had moved closer to Caroline, "I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

I frowned and was debating whether to go or not but stopped on hearing Caroline.

"Oh, I can't." Caroline said simply.

"Why not? You okay?" There was persuasion in Stefan's voice, a little more like Damon used with me.

Caroline paused, before saying, "Um . . . all I know is that I can't take it off."

My head snapped to that. This was weird. What does that mean she can't take it off?

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asked as he entered the living room. It irked me that the timing was almost perfect.

"I was just commenting on her scarf," I heard Stefan speaking.

I concentrated more and paid more attention. It seemed like Damon sat on the couch.

"Hey, you know, uh, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes," Damon asked Caroline, "Why don't you go see if you can help?"

Seriously, he did not just ask her that.

Caroline scoffed at Damon, "Does it look like I do dishes?"

Yeah, she's Barbie.

"For me," Damon coaxed.

"Mmm," I could almost imagine Caroline shaking her head, "I don't think so."

Suddenly, Damon ordered her like he tried to do that to me in cemetery. "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

"You know what," Caroline spoke up, "I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

Her answer shocked me and I couldn't make myself move. I wanted to know how he did that. There was something weird about Salvatores and I wanted to find that. I placed my hand on my mouth and stood still trying not to make any noise if they said something surprising.

"Great."

I heard Caroline giggling and getting up from the seat and going to the kitchen to help out the girls.

"They are people, Damon," Stefan scolded in a very quiet voice. It was like whispering under breath. _Human_. "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on whenever you want."

_Feed._

"Sure she does," Damon replied surprisingly hearing him in his cocky voice, "They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"You've had your fun," Stefan spoke, "You used Caroline, harassed Rianna, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem," Damon taunted, scooting closer to Stefan, "Because I've been invited in. I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your cheerleader or maybe the carefree twin whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me, and you can save only one Gilbert and we both know which one that is," _What the hell!_ "And one more thing, you might want to keep a tab on dear Riana . . . the girl's getting stranger and stranger."

I gulped loudly and my eyes widened when I immediately heard footsteps coming towards me. I was panicking but decided to move towards living room and saw Damon and Stefan looking at me. Damon was glaring at me his eyes narrowing me down and Stefan looked a little scared.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady and gave Stefan a small smile.

Stefan frowned and shook his head. "Nothing."

I turned to Damon who was staring at me and I glared back trying to my fear out my system.

"Dinner's done. You can leave." I said to Damon and went to my room. I waited till everyone left and then I started freaking out.

Human. What did he mean by that?

What about feeding on Caroline, what did that mean?

How could Caroline just do what Damon ordered her? She's one of the most stubborn people I have ever seen.

What it meant when he said he was invited in?

There were so many questions in my head and I knew this was dangerous. The way he told Stefan to keep tab on me, it was like warning. That if he didn't Damon would do it himself like I was a threat and he would do anything to remove it.

I sat on my bed clutching my head in my hands. I needed answers and I knew where I could find them. I ran towards the other side of the hallway and entered the room that I hadn't stepped in for months.

Dad's office.

I moved to the bookcase on the left side and pulled out the journal.

My dad's journal.

* * *

_"Why…. why are you…. Doing this?" I mumbled to him between gasps as his lips brushed against my jaw just below my ears. I bit on my bottom lip to hold back the moans as the waves of desire and yearning for something I can't describe myself, was leading my whole body into overdrive. My neck burnt with the line of kisses he trailed along my jaw and down the side of my throat._

_"Shhh…." He whispered huskily between kisses on my throat. "I just want one taste."_

_I opened my mouth again, trying to think of the words to object and what order they're supposed to go in, but as I did, he started sucking on my throat, his hands sliding up my bare thigh to my knickers._

_I hissed when his mouth left my neck and moved above me and I opened my eyes to look into his bright blue eyes._

_He stared into my eyes, his blue orbs diluting. "You are not going to scream."_

_"I am not going to scream," I whispered back in a daze and a smug smile appeared on his face. I saw his bright blue eyes darkening, and the veins around his eyes protruding. I remained still as an excruciating pain ran through my body when his fangs pierced into my skin and heard my blood being gulped down his throat, blood dripping from my throat to my chest. My vision blurred as Damon drained my body._

I gasped shooting awake, abruptly sat up and was breathing heavily. The dream seemed so real I blindly touched my neck and felt smooth skin and no pain.

"Nightmare," I breathed and rubbed my eyes. I held back a shriek when I noticed Elena standing by my door, hair and body wrapped up in a towel. She was leaning on the door, a frown on her face.

"What?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I murmured and paused my thoughts, noticing that she was standing in nothing but a towel. I spoke again in a teasing tone, "Why you standing naked in a towel in my room? I don't believe in incest?"

Elena rolled her eyes at me and sat down on my bed. "Don't you think it would be a comfortable conversation if you wear some layers more?"

"Do you think I should quit?" she questioned me and I smiled when I saw the uncertainty on her face.

"It's ok Elena to quit, don't do something you're not happy with," I whispered and she shook her head.

"This used be something me and mom were in to but now everything has-" but I cut her off.

"Do what you like. Mom would never want you do something that you don't want to do," I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks," I nodded and a grin spread across her face. "When did you become so mature?"

I smacked her and raised my eyebrows. "Go before I snatch the towel." Her widened and she jumped and ran back to her room.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Stefan was writing in his diary.

_There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her?_

He stood up from the chair deep in his thoughts and moved towards the case on the side of room. A big box placed on the upper shelf. He picked it up and placed it on the table. He sat on the chair and opened the box and pulled out the necklace.

He stared at it but then placed it in his pocket. He started to write again but stopped when Damon entered.

"Don't stop on my account, I won't want to disturb you from writing-"

"Why didn't you tell me you met Riana?" Stefan asked folding his arms.

"I didn't know I have to report my day to day activates to my _little_ brother," Damon answered and shrugged.

"Stay away from her. She's not Katherine," Stefan said. Damon turned to him.

"I know. She's different than Katherine, even Elena. That one is tough to break," Damon frowned. "There is something weird about her."

"What?" Stefan asked but Damon shrugged. "Damon tell me,"

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot."

GTGTGTGTGT

Elena watched Stefan moving towards her wearing his football jersey.

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." She teased.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked her and she shook her head.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena sighed. Stefan took her hands in his and squeezed them.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." He pulled out the box with necklace and showed it to her.

Elena took it into her hands with awe.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." Elena smiled looking at the locket.

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck." Stefan told her and Elena stared at the locket lovingly. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed.

"Is that rose that I smell?" she questioned. Stefan shook his head.

"No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" Stefan asked and Elena grinned.

"I love it." She smiled.

Elena turned and moved her hair and Stefan helped her to put on the necklace.

" And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good." Stefan thanked her and Elena blushed.

"We're a pair. I quit, you start." Elena commented.

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out." Stefan told her.

Elena smiled and kissed him. They both shared a kiss which was broken by Caroline.

" And you're not in uniform because..." Caroline questioned putting her hands on hips.

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

I asked Jenna to give me a ride to school and after a little persuasion she agreed. I hopped out of the car and waved her goodbye. I saw Elena talking with Stefan who then pulled out a little box from his pocket.

"Hmm, jewellery already," I muttered under my breath and observed Stefan. How was it possible but now as I thought about him, realized that there were no signs, he was careful.

But not Damon.

He was careless but why? He was smart, quick and knew that this could expose them but why would he do that?

Why would be jeopardize their existence?

I spent the whole evening trying to avoid Stefan and Caroline because Damon would not far behind her. So, I spent time with Bonnie.

"Seriously, what's the matter?" she questioned me for the fifth time and I shrugged.

"It's boring, I should have stayed in," I murmured and she raised her eyebrows at me. "I am not feeling good."

When it became dark everyone started a bonfire outside. Tanner stood up the podium and started his encouraging speech. My eyes were on my brother who was totally wasted that he couldn't even stand properly without tumbling.

I spotted Tyler leaving the crowd looking pissed. I saw him heading straight towards Jeremy and I jumped up from the bench and marched towards Jeremy. I pushed my way through crowds only to see Jeremy punching Tyler in the face.

"Fuck, Jeremy!" I gasped when Tyler pushed Jeremy into the back of the car.

"Hey!" I yelled as Vicky shouted for Tyler to stop.

"STOP IT!" I shouted as Tyler punched Jeremy in the face. "Tyler!" I grabbed his arm which gave Jeremy to wiggle out of Tyler's arms. Tyler shrugged off my hold and pushed me away hardly. I yelped and fell down towards the ground. I pushed my hand to stop the fall but rocks dug into my hands making it bleed. I looked up dazedly and heard Jeremy crying out in pain, and jumped to my feet, rubbing my hands, gritting teeth, stumbling.

"Tyler enough!" I yelled as he went to swing his fist down again.

"Hey," Stefan grabbed Tyler's arm. "He's had enough," My eyes widened when Tyler hit Stefan but it had no effect.

"Jeremy!" I shouted seeing him picking up a broken bottle, he swung it forward behind Tyler's back but Stefan shoved him out of the way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elena hissed shoving him back. She turned to Stefan, "Stefan, are you alright?"

"Damn, put your head up you're bleeding." I shook my head and titled his head as his nose was bleeding.

"I'm fine!" He growled.

"Yeah you smell fine." Elena hissed. I noted on the stench of alcohol coming off his breath.

"Just leave me alone." he warned her and walked away.

"Oh my God, your hand." Elena walked over to Stefan as Matt pushed Tyler away. "Is it ok?"

Stefan covered his hand stating it was fine, when Elena managed to pry his hand open there was nothing there, just a long red line where a large gash should have been.

"I saw it-" Elena was dumbfounded.

"He missed it wasn't my blood." Stefan lied. I realized he might have healed fast.

"I saw it the glass cut your hand." Elena turned to me, "it cut his hand."

"You must be seeing things," I lied looking straight in her eyes. She frowned on hearing my answer but I had to do it. I didn't want to put her in danger.

"I'm fine." Stefan assured her, his eyes trained on me.

"Riana, where's Bonnie?" Elena randomly asked me.

"With the cheerleaders." I answered, watching Stefan moving away.

"Thanks." Elena said before walking away from me.

I couldn't stay for the game as I walked around in the parking lot trying to clear my head. If I had any doubts it was proved now. I saw his healing.

He was one of them.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Elena walked to her car grabbing her phone from it when she turned a bright blue pair of eyes were looking at her.

She jumped. "You scared me, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon whispered

"And why's that?" Elena whispered in response

"I need a break, she talks more than I can listen." he admitted jokingly

"That could be a sign." she shrugged

"well she's awfully young." he shrugged

"Not much younger than you." She countered

Damon scoffed "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture." he argued "I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, I mean I'm usually on the receiving end of them I'd know, but we've been friends quite a while now and that does mean something to me." she answered him

"Very loyal." he smiled "and it's duly noted, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable." he apologised "that's not my intention."

"yes it is." Elena argued "otherwise you would't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"you're right." he admitted "I do have other intentions but so do you." he told her

"really?" She asked unconvinced

"I see 'em." He nodded "you want me."

"excuse me." Elena smirked

"I get to you." He smirked "You find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to think about me, I bet you even dream about me." the older Salvatore guessed correctly she stared deep into his dilating eyes "and right now, you want to kiss me." he compelled her leaning close

She slapped him hard "What the hell?" She glared "I don't know what game you're trying to play with Caroline, but I don't want be part of it and unlike her I'm not easily led." she informed him "I'm not a toy and I'm sure as hell not Katherine." She growled before walking away

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

I turned toward cars and saw Damon restraining Elena between him and the car. He titled his head down and my eyes widened on realizing what he was doing but before I could do anything he started leaning towards her but Elena slapped him. She yelled at him and went away as he rubbed his jaw.

"You have a bad habit of listening others conversation," he said and my eyes widened when he turned towards me.

"How long have you been standing there?" Damon asked, moving towards me his hand still rubbing his jaw.

"Stay away from Elena," I hissed and he smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" he questioned and titled his head. "or you are jealous?"

I scoffed and glared at him.

"You are cute when you are angry," he commented and moved his hand to brush away my hair but I flinched back. He frowned and looked confused.

"Do me a favour Damon, stay away from Elena and Caroline because if I heard you hurt them again, it won't be good for you," I threatened.

"Is that a threat?" he questioned raising his brows at me, a little amused by my words.

"No, a warning."

I left him standing there without even looking back.

I needed to find Stefan and talk to him about everything. I don't know why but my gut feeling told me that I could trust him, he was not a danger.

"Hey, have you seen Stefan?" I asked a girl who turned out to be Vicki.

"I don't know. Matt went to building 8, he would be there too," she answered and I mumbled thanks and ran to catch Stefan before Damon could do any more damage.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked Stefan catching up with him as they were walking to get changed for the match

"uh." He looked down at his unaffected body "Yeah, I'm good."

"What you did back there." Matt started "you had Jeremy's back."

"Ah, he's a messed up kid." Stefan shrugged "somebodies gotta look out for him."

"I know." Matt nodded "this week at practice, I was a dick." he admitted

Stefan smiled "you had your reasons."

"No excuse." he held his hand out for him to shake "good luck tonight, we're lucky to have you."

As Matt walked away a one man applause came from behind Stefan, he turned to see a figure leaning against a wall in the shadows, he didn't have to see his face or hear his voice to know who it was

"I'd'nt that nice, Stefan joins the team, makes a friend. It's also "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"." he joked

"not tonight." Stefan told him fed up "I'm done with you."

He turned around to walk away but the blue eyed monster appeared in front of him a smirk still playing on his arrogant lips

"Nice trick with Elena." he informed him "Let me guess Vervain in that cute little locket you gave to her." He guessed "I have to admit, I was a bit surprised, it's been a while since anyone could resist my... compulsion." He smirked "Where'd ya get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked before walking away

"I guess I could just seduce her the old fashion way, or I could just... eat her." He shrugged

"no." Stefan shook his head turning back to him "You're not gonna hurt her Damon." it wasn't a threat

"No?" Damon raised his eye brows

"Because deep down inside there is a part of you, the feels for her." Stefan informed his older brother "I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you. That you may have become the monster you're pretending to be." he told him

"Who's pretending?" Damon wiggled his jet black eye brows

"Then kill me." Stefan gave him the opportunity

"Well, I'm – I'm tempted." He nodded

"No, you're not, you've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am. I'm still alive and there you are, you're still haunting me after one hundred and forty-five years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me, because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, that is your humanity." Stefan grinned

"Salvatore." Mr Tanner walked over to him "What the hell we've got a game to play."

"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Damon asked flying towards Mr Tanner

Ripping into his neck making him groan, drinking him dry until he fell to his knees dead. Damon turned back to his brother, blood dripping down his chin, looking more like a monster than he ever has in his long existence.

"Anyone, anything, anyplace." Damon growled at him before leaving.

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

I turned the corner of building 8 and stopped.

Infront of me, Damon was drinking someone dry, his back towards me and Stefan stood horrified as the body fell to the ground.

"Anyone, anything, anyplace." Damon growled, blood dripping down his chin, he looked like a monster. I gasped and he turned around his eyes met mine and before I could do anything, he was gone.

"Riana," I heard Stefan calling my name but my attention was on the body. I moved towards it and realized it was Tanner. A sob erupted from deep inside of me and Stefan caught me before I stumbled.

"He's a monster, Stefan. A monster and I swear to you I will drag a stake through his heart," I muttered to him who clutched me tightly not letting me fall.

"You know." he sighed when I nodded. Tears started falling down my face

"Sh... Ria," he whispered. "You should go home, go home," he told me and I nodded.

"But Tanner..." I whimpered.

"I will take care of him," I nodded and looked at the body and noticed something. 22- The parking space was twenty two, I turned to look around and saw the licence plate of the car closest to body was fourteen and lastly, the building was 8 - Bonnie's magic number.

Why all the supernatural things were becoming true?

* * *

**Well, she knows the truth now.**

**Tell me whether you liked this concept of third POv otherwise i would stick to simple Riana's POV.**

**So, like it or hate it- just review it. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Family Ties

**A/n: I know it's been days, I am really sorry but I was out of town, me and my friends had gone to trek and camping. It was awesome, loved each moment of it.**

**Here's the next chapter- The Family Ties.**

**Thanks to all for your kind reviews :)**

**rosa, HAYDEN, QuinnPetrova1864, SurferGirl711, fallingtopieces145, SomebodyWhoCares and Guests.**

** to Rosa- There will be longer and quicker update now. Yes, Riana is doppleganger but she's slightly different than Elena and why is that and what os the cause will be explained as we move to further chapters.**

**to fallingtopieces145- right now I am doing third POv, in other's case abd I would try to do more POVs.**

**to others- well if you want more, I will definitely try to give more soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Family Ties.**

**Third person POV:**

Riana jolted awake when she heard a bang from downstairs, looking around her empty room. Breathing heavily, she threw off her covers and got up to check. She opened the door and looked into dimly lit hallway. She looked both ways but nothing caught her eye.

"Hello?"

She moved away from her doorpost and peered over the staircase, inspecting the downstairs hallway. Something was different- it was too dark.

"Elena?" She called hoping that she would hear a reply. "Jeremy? Jenna?"

Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over the hallway and Riana gasped.

It was Jeremy, she told herself. He'd probably fallen asleep down there and just woken up now. Her curiosity got best of her and she walked almost silent down the stairs stopping her breathing worrying it would be making too much noise.

She looked around but there was nothing. "Hello?"

She flickered the switch but it didn't work. She tried again but there was no light.

She jumped when she heard that The TV was on in the sitting room. She walked in living room and grabbed the remote to turn it off but words stopped her.

"_This is Logan Fell reporting to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with another deadly animal attack._" A handsome news reporter announced "_A wild animal terrorising the streets of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high-school student, Elena Gilbert_."

As Elena's picture appeared on the screen, Riana fell to her knees in disbelief, tears falling down her cheeks. Her best friend, her twin, dead, gone.

"_Police are certain that they can confirm that is the same animal responsible for the recent animal attacks._" Logan continued

"You know what's coming next." A dark and familiar voice came from behind her.

She turned and saw his bright blue eyes sparkle in the dark room, and screamed. It was a big shock to see Damon in her house. She whimpered and took off making a quick run for the door she couldn't hear him behind her, as she swung the front door open a scream erupted from her lips as she saw him standing there.

Slamming the door in his face, she turned to run for the back door but as she did she saw a black silhouette standing there casually. She knew this was it, Damon was going to kill her just like he did to Elena.

Closing her eyes nothing happened for a really long time, reopening them she saw no one standing in front of her, she walked forwards slightly looking for him, when a pair of hands grabbed her and a excruciating pain ran through her body when she felt a pair of teeth sink into her slender neck.

**VD**

Stefan woke up suddenly, breathing deeply and sweating, it was all a dream, he told himself, only a dream. He stared at the ceiling for a long minute ands sighed, he'd had a dream that Damon killed Elena and then went after Riana.

"Bad dream?" the same voice came from his desk.

He sat up and saw Damon sitting at his desk, feet up on the desk reading his journal, anger ran through him, he'd know exactly what Damon had done.

"Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just know?" Damon questioned turning a page. "You really need some human blood, it would really even the playing field..." pausing for a second and Stefan growled in anger. "Football reference . . . . too soon?" he joked.

Moving in a blur across the room, Stefan grabbed a sharp envelope opener from the small circular table and sent it hurtling through the air. It hit Damon right in the middle of the chest, but it seemed to have little to no effect on him.

Damon stared down at the knife in his chest, sighing and annoyed, stood up, removing it with ease, like it was sliding through butter.

"Alright." Damon nodded. "I deserved that." Damon accepted the already healing wound "but I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit." he informed his younger brother. "The animal responsible for killing all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan creased his eye brows in confusion.

"It was a mountain lion." Damon replied like it was obvious "Like, a really big one." he added "it attacked a hunter this morning, it's all over the news '_deadly beast captured, all's well in Mystic Falls_'." Damon purred the head line.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan questioned.

Damon walked towards the window and gave Stefan a look. "I've decided to stay a while, and I'm just having way too much fun here with you, Elena and Riana."

"Can't touch them now." Stefan countered almost smug.

"Well, the Vervain keeps me out of her head, but maybe that's not my target." He wiggled his eye brows playing around with the blood knife. "believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need mind persuasion." He took slow steps towards his brother, "some girls just can't resist, my good looks . . . my style . . . . my charm . . . . and my unflinching ability to listen to _Taylor Swift_." He almost shivered at the name before stabbing his younger brother painfully in the guts.

Stefan dropped to his knees groaning in pain, it didn't hurt a lot but not being as strong as Damon he couldn't withstand a stabbing and not be in pain whilst living off animal blood.

Damon looked at the blood stain on his shirt, along with the tare in it giving Stefan an annoyed look, obviously unhappy with him.

"This is John Varvatos, dude." Damon shook his head walking towards the door, "Dick move." he added.

As Stefan retrieved the knife from him, he placed it on the side and let his wound heal, sitting down near the T.V and turned it on watching the local news.

"_I can confirm that it was a 12ft Puma Mountain Lion attacked a Hunter and was subsequently shot and killed, the hunter is in stable condition_." Sheriff Forbes confirmed to Logan Fell

_The real animal is still out there. Waiting for me. Challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop him without becoming a monster myself? _Stefan wrote in elegant text in his journal.

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

"_I can confirm that a puma attacked a hunter and was subsequently killed." _Liz Forbes reported on the TV, "_The hunter is in stable condition."_

I sighed in frustration. It was all Damon, these attacks and horror was all due to Damon but the problem was that this town was in dark, no one knew the truth. There was no one or no way to protect this town, the people, and my family unless Damon was stopped.

_The real animal is still out there... But how do I stop a monster?_

Listening to the TV across in the living room, I watched intently as Logan Fell reported news about the animal attacks on the TV. To me, he looked kind of cute. To Jenna, it was a whole another different story that I had heard a thousand times.

"_To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught."_

"Scum ball," Jenna commented from behind me, her hands resting on the seat I was sitting in, "Scum bucket."

I smirked and shook my head. "You know he can't hear you."

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked Jenna, who waltzed into the kitchen."You," she raised her eyebrows at me.

Gesturing toward the TV with her eyes, Jenna simply stated, "Him."

Needing the urge to talk, I smirked speaking, "Meaning Logan Fell, the news guy who broke her heart and made her leave everything behind and move to god knows where."

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna added and I grinned.

"I love that one. It's better than sexy, hot and dashing Logan," I remarked and Jenna smacked my head. "Ouch!"

"Did your mom tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna turned to Elena.

Raising my hand like I do in history, I proudly stated, "I know."

Elena glanced back and forth between the TV and Jenna before a surprised smile broke out, "Oh, no way. You and him," Elena glanced at the TV at his youthful image, "he's cute."

"He's an idiot. Every Fell is one," I commented.

Rolling her eyes, Elena sat herself down at the end of the table as Jenna replied in a disgusted voice, "Riana is right. He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. But why curse every Fell?" Jenna questioned and I growled and Elena laughed.

"Austin, Logan's nephew. Well let's just say Riana doesn't like him much," Elena commented and I scowled.

"I hate him, Austin Bullshit Fell. I dumped him the first chance I got," I told them.

"Poor Austin tried to get cosy and Riana broke his nose...," Elena said lengthening the word 'e'.

"Each male Fell is an asshole. They can't take the word no. He tried to feel me up, hell I was fourteen and he got me drunk and tried to have his way. But lucky for me, I am a strong headed girl and I kicked his ass."

Jenna shook her head and turned off the TV.

I tried reaching for the remote before Jenna could but she held it out of my reaching grasp, "Jenna! I was watching the news."

"When did you start watching news?" Elena questioned and I poked my tongue out. "Now,"

Jenna sighed, taking a long sip of her coffee before asking Elena who was wiping objects, "What are you doing with that?"

"I went in yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box," Elena answered. "Mom told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display."

Standing up from my chair, I stood next to Jenna as she reached a hand into the box, pulling out a familiar looking old ring, "Dang, is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally, it was Great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring. Dad told me that this ring is supposed to be inherited by Jeremy's wife. I hope this ring survives before the actual proposing happen otherwise look for it at eBay," I stated and Jenna and Elena chuckled, and looked up as Jeremy walked into the kitchen, standing next to me as he reached over and grabbed something from the box, "How much do you think this stuff is worth, like, on eBay?"

See that's what I said.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the thing from his hand at the same time as Elena tried to reach over and retrieve it from Jeremy.

"You're not gonna find out." I glared at my brother while Elena scolded him.

"That stuff is one-third mine, dad gave me that pocket watch you can't just give it away-"Jeremy said.

"Well what are you going to do with it huh? Probably just get the money and use it to-" Elena snapped.

"Ok enough!" I shouted silencing both of them. "Jesus, we're not giving this stuff away Jer, we're loaning it out."

Just then the doorbell rang, I quirked an eyebrow seeing the excited look on Elena's face who jumped up and went to answer it. I frowned and followed her wondering who it was. I walked down the hallway only to cover my eyes.

I saw Stefan and Elena kissing in hallway. "Oh!"

"Hey," I removed my hands and saw that they had stopped. Stefan smiled and asked. "How are you?"

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'm ok."

Elena looked between both of us in confusion. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just some scratches." I lied and raised my hands and Elena gasped seeing the bandage.

"When did this happen?" she asked turning my hand and looking at it.

"It's nothing big. Just got scratched in last night fight," I answered and shrugged.

"Does Jenna know about this?" She raised her eyebrows at me and I shook my head.

I didn't want her to worry.

"I'll be back in a minute," Elena whispered to Stefan and went back to dining room.

"When are you going to tell her?" I questioned as soon as Elena was out of sight and he sighed.

"I want to but I can't-"

"Stefan, you know this is dangerous and Damon is stalking her, at least inform her about this if you want to continue this relationship," I almost pleaded with him and he nodded reluctantly.

"Give me some time, I want to tell her myself," he pleaded and I nodded. I could give him that.

"I trust you Stefan, don't break it," I warned him and he nodded and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Take this," he held it out a box and motioned for me to take it. I stared at him confusion and opened the lid cautiously and found a charm bracelet with a 'R' charm on it.

"What why-"

"It was my mother's. It's got vervain in it," he informed me and I shook my head.

"You didn't need to, I can't this is your-"

"No, it's fine. Just keep it on all the time," Stefan was not going to give up and I sighed and agreed.

I saw Elena come back. "Bye kids, don't do something that I won't," I teased and Elena rolled her eyes.

My cell phone rang and I checked it was Bonnie. "Hey, what's up?"

"I am meeting Caroline at Grill, do you wanna come?" I considered and then shook my head. "Nah, you go enjoy. I have some work."

"She's saying she is going with Damon," Bonnie moaned.

"Really," I shook my head in frustration. "If she is, then ask Matt." I suggested.

"Let's see," she replied.

"Ok, see you."

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Elena pulled Stefan towards her as soon as Riana left without another word and pressed her lips firmly against his before pulling back and smiling with happiness.

"Hi." she replied.

The next thing they knew both teens were up in Elena's room, in a heavy make out session on her bed, laying her down underneath him as Elena ran her hands through his soft hair.

Stefan next went down to her neck feeling her blood pump vigorously on his lips, he pulled back and looked up catching himself in the mirror, he was a monster.

Eyes dark and crimson red with black veins appearing around them, and his fangs trying to push through his regular teeth.

Quickly he turned the other way and made sure Elena didn't see him.

Giggling gently Elena sat up on the bed where she'd been laying down, she didn't speak for a while.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

His eyes slowly faded back to their normal color. "I'm good, sorry." Stefan apologized.

"Maybe we should press pause." Elena suggested.

Stefan turned back to her knowing her looked his normal human self. "Yeah, you're right, that was getting a bit..."

"Yeah." Elena nodded knowingly.

"Yeah." Stefan repeated.

Getting up from the comfortable bed, he walked over to the window seat where Elena would write in her diary. Whereas Elena perched herself on the end of the bed opposite him.

"How do you look in a suit?" Elena asked suddenly and Stefan turned to her.

"I can pull one off." Stefan replied with a smirk.

"How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the founders party?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Do they still do that?" Stefan questioned.

"You've been before?" Elena asked surprised.

"No, the uh, Salvatore's don't get invited anymore." He saved himself.

"Well... this year theres this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom, she was really involved in the founders council and it was her favourite party, I know it sounds really boring but..."

"I would be honoured to accompany you, Ms. Gilbert." Stefan accepted formally with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." She played along.

**VD**

Meanwhile in Caroline's room, Caroline was trying on a bright sunny mini dress for the Founders family ball for tomorrow evening, whilst Damon sat on her bed scanning Twilight - The breaking dawn. She looked herself in the mirror and turned to him to get his opinion.

"No yellow; jaundice. Go for blue." He didn't even look at her and continued reading.

"I don't like the blue." She complained unzipping the dress before looking at the dress again.

"Well, I do, and if I'm going to be your date-"

"You are not going to be my date." She interjected and shook her head. "My mother is going to be there and she is a very proud gun owner." She added.

"I went to a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled." Damon replied and Caroline turned towards him. "It's very important I be there." He said and started to compel her. "Please take me."

Caroline looked as if she was in trans and then suddenly asked Damon, "You should come to the founders party with me." She invited him.

"Not if you're wearing that dress." He countered manipulatively with a raised eyebrows.

Caroline pulled off the dress letting it fall to a pool around her feet before walking back over to the close cupboard trying to find a blue dress.

"What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." Damon asked with a scoff.

"You gotta read the first book first, it won't make sense if you don't." Caroline replied pulling on her dress walking to the mirror.

"Oh! I miss Anne Rice, she was so on it." Damon sighed heavily.

"How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline asked.

"Because I live in the real world where Vampires burn in the sun." he replied bluntly.

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." Caroline countered with a frown on her face.

"I have a ring." He wiggled his fingers to emphasize the ring on his finger. "It protects me, long story."

Caroline caught one of the bite marks on her shoulder blade, she looked at it in the mirror worried "Will these bites turn me into a Vampire?" She asked turning to him.

Damon closed the book and sighed. "It's more complicated than that." He informed her "you'd have to feed on my blood, then die, the feed on a human, it's a whole ordeal." he rolled his bright blue orbs. "This book has it all wrong by the way." He threw it to the ground like a trash.

Caroline took slow steps over to him, when he suddenly grabbed her and threw her over on the bed so she was underneath him, she giggled in response when he started kissing her neck gently.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." She moaned.

"Yes I can be sweet." he purred continuing to kiss her neck.

Smiling for a moment longer, reality struck her and made her scared and worried, she creased her eye brows whilst looking up into his eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Mhm." he nodded brushing her hair gently, "But not yet."

"Why not?" Caroline asked confused.

"Because there is something I need you to do for me." Damon replied.

A smile spread across her lips. "Anything." She promised.

"How good are you at getting this nose where is doesn't belong?" Damon touched the tip of her nose.

"Oh, I'm excellent." She grinned.

**VD**

Tyler sat with his parents in side Mystic Grill eating their lunch whilst they were talking about the death of Coach Tanner, Mayor Lockwood seemed more interested in other things.

"So what happens with the season?" he asked insensitively. "Just one big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?" he kept throwing questioned at his son.

"I don't know, dad." Tyler replied impatiently. "I don't think anybody is really think about that right now."

"Boys, Founders Party, Focus." Mrs. Lockwood scolded both of them.

Vicki came over smiling trying to get some attention form Tyler. "So how are we all doing over here?" She asked holding a pitcher of water.

"We're doing great, sweetheart." Mayor Lockwood replied.

Tyler wouldn't even make eye contact with his on again off, she reached over him to grab his glass and filled it with water.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked politely, trying to get an eye contact.

"No we're good, thanks." Tyler almost whispered.

"Just the check, honey." Mayor Lockwood smiled.

"Here you go, Mayor Lockwood." She passed it to him kindly.

"You're taking Damon to the founder party?" Bonnie asked Caroline as they took a seat on the other side of the Grill. "What about me?"

"Go with Elena." Caroline suggested.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie informed her and looked at her.

"Then go with Riana." Caroline suggested

"She wants to go alone and told me to ask Matt," Bonnie replied and sighed.

"Then ask him, otherwise, go by yourself." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks." Sarcastically, Bonnie smiled. "What about your mom, is she ok with you bringing Damon?" she asked.

"And I'm suppose to care why?" Caroline said shrugging.

"He's older, sexy, danger guy." Bonnie replied concerned

"_Older, sexy, danger guy?_ What is that a official witch twitter tweet." Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No more witch jokes, alright? That whole prediction thing has got me totally freaked." Bonnie replied seriously.

"Ok." Caroline nodded before pausing, "And Damon's not dangerous, he just has a lot of issues with his family, like major deep rooted drama."

"Like?" Bonnie pried.

"I'm not really suppose to say anything." Caroline looked at her menu and shook her head.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked the blonde haired girl who was happy to blurt everything out.

"Ok." Caroline nodded "But you can't tell Riana, or Elena." she negotiated.

"Nope." Bonnie wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep it from them.

**VD**

Tyler followed Vicki back to the bar who was ignoring him. "So what you gonna buy me?" he asked with a smug smile on his face.

"Some class." Vicki snapped. "Oh! your parents are gone. I guess we can be close now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tyler asked shaking his head.

"You treat me like trash, I'm sick of it." Vicki spelled it out for him.

"I don't think you're trash." Tyler replied.

"Really?" Vicki was unconvinced. "Then who are you taking to the Founders Party?"

"Vicki Donovan." he smirked and stared at her."Do you want me to ask you to the founders party?" he asked formally.

"No." She lied and shook her head. "it'll be stupid and lame."

"True." Tyler agreed but gave her a smile. "But it will be less stupid and lame if you'll be there." he smiled before walking away.

Little did they know Jeremy was sitting at the bar drinking some ice water listening to their whole conversation seeing ring through it, seeing right through Tyler

"You realise you had to ask him to ask you, right?" Jeremy asked Vicki who didn't reply back. "You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady he'll finally treat you like one?"

"Screw you, Jeremy." She hissed back.

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway." Jeremy shook his head. "It's sad." This statement earned a scoff from Vicki before she walked away.

**VD**

Zach walked through his house into the living room to see Damon lounging on a chair reading a book, he was surprised to see him here during the day, surely he'd have something to be doing.

"Didn't know you were here," Zach stated looking at Damon.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last 100 years," Damon continued to read. "Why he wants to go to high-school Is beyond me. I mean, in the 70s, he went to Ivy League, that I understood." Damon nodded before creasing his eye brows. "Actually, no. I didn't get that either." he shrugged.

"Go ahead. Purge. What's on your mind?"

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach questioned cautiously knowing Damon could kill him anytime he wanted.

"To spend time with you, Zach." Damon lied smiling and closing the book. "Families important."

"I know you," Zach started with more braveness this time, "you always have a motive, so tell me, what is it this time?"

Damon moved in a blur across the room to be standing in front of Zach with his hand clasped over his neck cutting off oxygen.

"You are in no position to questioned me." Damon's voice became darker and his hold on the nieck got tighter.

"I didn't meant to upset you," Zach chocked out the words trying to persuade Damon not to kill him.

"This is not upset, Zach." He replied smiling.

"What's going on?" Stefan walked in the room and looked at the scenerio going on.

Damon let go of Zach's neck and he dropped to the floor at his feet, Damon turned to Stefan who was now walking in the room.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." Damon replied wiggling his eye brows.

He patted Zach's back before leaving the room, Stefan walked over to him to check it was alright, and luckily he was.

"Are you alright?" Stefan questioned

"No, I'm not." Zach snapped "and neither are you, how many more people have to die before you can see that?"

"I see that." Stefan confirmed "Alright, Zach, I-"

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach asked impatiently.

"I can't, Zach." Stefan replied shortly. "I can't." he lowered his voice. "It would take human blood that would be the only way to stop him and I can't do that." Zach wouldn't understand

"Vervain." Zach's voice was hoarse and almost silent. "It could weaken him if he ingested it, it would give you the upper hand." he nodded

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865, Damon saw to that." Stefan replied "The little I have I gave to Riana and Elena." he watched Zach look for Damon "What?"

Walking past him in silence he lead him to the dungeon like basement underneath the Salvatore boarding house, opening one of the thick wooden doors he revealed a small homemade Vervain plantation.

"You've been growing it." Stefan stated looking in awe.

"Blood only runs so deep when you're related to Vampires." Zach replied, "Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling me." Stefan was confused. "Why?" He questioned

"Because I trust you." Zach admitted "and you're gonna need if you want to get rid of him."

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

"Riana!" I heard Elena call me and I went up to her room.

"Yeah?" I asked leaning against the doorway, and saw that Stefan was sitting on the window still whilst Elena was on the bed.

"I've got a date for the Founders party, Stefan is accompanying me," she informed me.

I shrugged. "Nice, I'm going on my own." I replied.

"You can come with us," Stefan offered. I shook my head.

"Nah, I don't like being third wheel."

"You can ask Matt," Elena suggested and I shook my head.

"I told Bonnie to ask him now that Caroline is taking Damon," I said this glancing at Stefan who nodded. "Moreover I like being alone."

I walked downstairs to find Jeremy at the door as Tyler stood on the other side.

"I'm here for my mum," I heard Tyler "to get the box-"

I quickly grabbed the box and gave it to him. "Right here, please don't drop it, and be careful-"

"Yeah," Jeremy shot at Tyler. "Be careful with it, dick."

"Stop being a douche, Jeremy. Please guys, not now. Tyler," I said looking at Tyler. He looked at me and nodded.

"I'm fine, Riana," Tyler said. "He's being a punk."

"I got your punk." Jeremy snapped at Tyler.

"Jeremy,"

"But at least I don't drive my best friend away. Oh no, that's you," Jeremy snapped harshly and Tyler froze at this.

"Jer," I growled and glared at him. "Go to your room," I hissed at him and his eyes snapped to me and guilt flashed into his eyes when he saw anger in mine.

"Riana-"

"Now!"

Jeremy sighed and went away with his head down. I turned to Tyler who was looking at me with guilty eyes. "Tyler-"

"Riana, you know I am really sorry-"

"Go home, Ty."

"It was my fault-"

I cut him off. "I think it's best if you go. But tell your mom that I and Elena will see her tonight."

"Sure, see you, Ari," Tyler used the nickname he had given me and turned around with defeat.

"'Kay, see you." I mumbled and closed the door.

I told myself that this was Tyler Lockwood, the rich, spoiled brat who just cared about himself and flirted with everyone. There wasn't my Ty anymore. My ex best friend.

I trailed back to the kitchen where Bonnie was holding up two different nail polish colors.

"Delicate Flower versus Naughty Vixen," Bonnie asked trying to choose one.

"Tough call," Elena said. "Can we mix them?"

"Ooh," I smirked. "Vixen one sounds nice."

Bonnie smirked at Elena, "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish."

Elena blushed and I grinned. "I am-ish," Elena answered.

"Hey, did you ask Matt?" I questioned and Bonnie nodded. "Yup. He said yes."

Elena and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Tonight's gonna be a good night." Elena commented.

"I got a feeling." I sang "That tonights gonna be a good night, that tonights gonna be a good, good night."

Elena laughed and looked at Bonnie. "But don't let this" pointing at me and I poked my tongue at her, "stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

I kept quiet, looking through all the different colors of nail polishes as Bonnie answered, "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

This is getting interesting.

"Bonnie, out with it," Elena persuaded Bonnie.

Pausing for a brief moment, Bonnie said, "Okay, but it has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie looked at us.

"Uh huh." I nodded. Of course he does.

Back story, huh? Let's hear what crap Damon is spreading.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend, Katherine?" Bonnie continued.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena answered.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon and that drove Stefan mad. So he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked and she turned against Damon." Bonnie whispered.

Frowning, I commented, "Well, that doesn't sound like Stefan."

I trusted Stefan over Damon.

"Yeah," Elena agreed with me. "Sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie shrugged.

"Anyway," Elena said. "His past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar," Bonnie said.

"I'm sure it wasn't his fault. Stefan in none of those things," I turned to Bonnie who looked at me. "It's Damon, he's an asshole," I spat and Elena shook her head.

"He's not that bad." I scoffed and shook my head. You don't know him Lena. "Riana is right. Stefan is not like that."

"Yeah," Bonnie paused in her painting nails. "How do you know? I mean, you technically have only known Stefan for like a week."

Elena only stared into space, thinking about something with suspicion.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Stefan walked into his room holding a glass of whisky, and started polishing his shoes.

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" Damon asked walking in the room and moving towards the closet.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked and continued cleaning the shoe.

"Well it's only fitting, we were at the first one." He rummaged in the closet without looking at Stefan. "Remember."

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan suggested looking at Damon.

"So you should stay here." he replied watching Stefan through the mirror. "I'll see that Elena and Riana have good time." Stefan looked at Damon and took a gulp of whiskey.

"My goodness, I've driven you to drink." Damon exclaimed.

Stefan sighed and asnwered. "I can't seem to rid myself of you, what else am I suppose to do besides go about living my life?" Stefan asked.

"Go about living my life." Damon mocked and turned towards Stefan. "Se therein lies you eternal struggle." He added as if he'd figured Stefan out.

"You're dead, dude, get over it," and held up a tie. "What do you think?"

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

Bonnie and I tried to apply the make-up and hair in the same mirror, whilst Elena used the one in her bedroom, suddenly the phone started ringing.

"Lena pick it up," I yelled and Elena picked it up.

"Hello?" Elena asked "Hi, Mrs. Lockwood... What do you mean? It is?... Are you sure?... 'cause I saw it..." she sighed "let me check... mmm hmm... I will find it and bring it... ok, bye." Elena hung up and stormed through the bathroom straight into Jeremy's room.

"What's with her?" Bonnie asked me and I shrugged and followed her.

Elena stalked over to Jeremy pulling his headphones out.

"Ah, God what now?" He asked annoyed.

"The pocket watch," Elena demanded. "Where is it?"

Taking off his headphones, Jeremy asked, "What watch?"

Crossing her arms, Elena stated, "The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. She can't find it and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"And maybe she did," Jeremy suggested, "Maybe Tyler took it." I shook my head at that.

"Don't even play that card," Elena snapped. "You took it. Am I gonna find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you," Jeremy got up from his chair, going to his bookcase.

Elena frowned at Jeremy before he pulled out the missing pocket watch hidden deep in his shelf.

"I would never sell this, okay?" Jeremy held up the watch in Elena's eyes.

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine," Jeremy explained. "Dad said it goes to the first born son. His father gave it to him and now what?"

Angrily, Jeremy took Elena's hand and placed the pocket watch on her palm.

"And he was gonna give it to you." Elena stated with sympathy.

"Yeah," Jeremy answered.

Elena went silent before turning around to Jeremy who had his headphones on, "Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy said coldly.

I sighed and looked at Jeremy. "Jer..."

"Please leave me alone." I nodded.

"I'll get it back for you, ok?" I said and left.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"It's cool not growing old, I like being the eternal stud." Damon looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting the collar of his black shirt.

"Yes, being a one hundred and fifty year old teenage has been the height of my happiness." Stefan made a cheers gesture with his almost empty whisky glass before knocking the rest down.

Damon smirked. "You cracked a funny, Stefan, I should have a drink and celebrate." He put on his coat and took Stefan's empty whisky glass walking over to the drink table.

Looking at a picture of Katherine which was laying elegantly on the table where the drinks were he ran his fingers over Katherine's perfect face, missing her so much.

"1864, you and Katherine were the perfect couple." Damon informed his younger brother."It was hell watching your friend dance with her."

"My happiness was shortlived as well that you know," Stefan replied.

"Oh, i remember. I left the party early I was waiting for her, the night you dropped her off I was waiting just inside." He popped open his favourite bottle. "You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... oh well." he smirked pouring some whisky in the glass.

"Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon brought the glass to his lips and was about to take a sip when he brought it away and tilted the glass so its contents poured onto the floor at his feet. "I admire your efforts, Stefan, pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with Vervain." He spilled his plan.

"I'm not some drunk sorority chick, you can't roofie me." he joked before becoming angry. "but I can't help but feel a little used, thought we were having a moment." He sighed heavily "now I have to go to the party angry, who knows what I'll do.

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

I rummaged through my closet trying to find something to wear, and decided on a royal blue dress, slipped in on and gave myself a once over in the mirror. Jenna had great taste I thought as she was the one who gifted to me. It was a knee length dress, fitted at the waist but the skirt flowed out, the sleeves had a lace over lay and the dress was backless.

I pinned one side of my hair up and letting the rest flow over my shoulder, slipping on a pair of peep-toe heels and put some light make up on.

I sighed and went to Elena's room and grabbed pocket-watch from the desk.

"I am giving it to Jer," I said and Elena sighed and nodded.

I ran out to Jeremy's room and gently pulled off his headphones. He looked up and I held up the pocket watch, "Thought you'd want it back, this is yours."

Jeremy didn't answer so I settled the watch on his desk, giving him a crooked smile before shutting his door leaving him staring at the pocket watch.

I whistled as I walked to the party behind Stefan and Elena. We got up to the top of the porch to be greeted kindly by the Lockwood family, after all this was their home and their party. I saw Stefan wait till Mayor Lockwood invited us in.

"Arianna, you look stunning." Mrs. Lockwood hugged me.

"Thank you, Mrs Lockwood."

I smiled and saw Stefan and Elena exchanging looks. "Ok... I'm going to go get a drink," and left them to their wandering.

I grabbed a glass from waiter and sipped. I frowned feeling someone's eyes on me and turned my head and saw Stefan looking at me raising his eyebrows and pointing at the glass. I tilted my head to understand what he was saying but he shrugged.

"So, on your own?" I turned to the smirking face of Damon.

"If I am. It's better to be alone, than be with you," I countered and he winced.

"You wound me."

"I want to, believe me," I retorted. "I have a special stake saved just for you."

"Why are you so mean to me, I didn't do anything wrong," Damon pouted and I raised my eyebrows at him._ Seriously._

"Let's see you are killing people, compelling Caroline and using her as a blood bag, stalking my sister and trying to kiss her even though she is dating your brother and then pouting to me which is seriously very pathetic," I said pointing at his pout.

He chuckled and nodded. "Oh now, I remember."

"Told you to pay more attention to your surroundings, looks like you brain is rusting. You're becoming old, Damon," I taunted and he chuckled.

"Sweetheart, I am eternal stud," he smirked and I scowled.

"Well, I think it's better to die than live centuries to torture my sibling," I stated and with glare left him alone.

I saw Jenna talking with non-other than Logan Fell and was hoping that at least she punch him.

"I bet she will punch him," Bonnie said coming to stand beside me and I grinned.

"Hope she does. Good afternoon, Mathew," I winked and bowed gracefully. He smiled.

"Arianna," he greeted back.

"Nice, this is the way these people greet each other," I commented.

"These people," Bonnie frowned.

"Oh I am so high almighty bull-shit," I scoffed and took a huge gulp of champagne.

"Riana!"

"Don't worry. I am so un-cool for this thing. Enjoy the party,"

Well, my mood was already sour.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Elena stood, looking down at the Gilbert founders stuff as Stefan walked up to her, placing a hand on her back, observing the rings.

"Your parents," Stefan asked.

Softly nodding, Elena answered, "There's a lot of history here."

As Elena started to walk away, Stefan slid his arm down to her hand as she smiled flirtatiously at him as they observed more of the founding family collections.

"Look." Elena looked at the original founder's party registry. "The founding families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcomes you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this, the twenty-fourth of September in the year Eighteen Hundred and Sixty-Four." she read aloud making Stefan who frowned and looked over thinking whether to make an excuse or not. "Look at all these familiar guest names, Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." She looked at little closer, "Is that 'Damon Salvatore' and 'Stefan Salvatore'." She asked looking at Stefan with confusion.

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon walked in the room with Caroline on his arm."Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

Stefan and Elena spun around to find Damon walking up to them with Caroline attached on his arm.

"Original Salvatore brothers - that was what Riana said when you came to our house," Elena stated remembering her sister's words.

"Yup, she did. That girl knows a lot about this town's history," Damon commented looking at Stefan who was frowning at him.

"She's a Gilbert - it's in her blood. Moreover, we don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said trying to avoid the topic.

"It's not boring, Stefan," Elena replied. "I'd love to hear more about your family."

"I'm bored." Caroline complained. "And Damon won't dance with me." Damon shook his head to emphasize his answer. She looked at Elena. "Can I just borrow your date?"

"Oh, uh . . ." Elena paused.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Stefan replied.

"He does," Damon interrupted with a smirk. "You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked.

Trying not to roll her eyes, Elena shrugged, "It's up to Stefan."

"Well, sorry, I'm not taking no for an answer." She took Stefan's hand and led him away from the door.

Elena walked around the room and Damon followed her and before she could leave him behind, he stopped her.

"I wanted to apologise to you for being such a world class jerk." he told her, "the other night were I tried to kiss you, it was no excuse." he informed her and explained. "My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish what little family members I have left, trying to torture Stefan."

"For what?" Elena asked incredulously.

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say the men in the Salvatore Family have been cursed with sibling rivalry." Damon explained. "And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The Battle of Willow Creek." Elena interrupted and Damon nodded.

Damon looked over at her with a glint in his eyes. "Right."

"Yeah, the Battle of Willow Creek, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena concluded about the war.

"What the history books left out was that the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And then when they went to rescue her, they were shot, murdered in cold blood." Damon explained, stepping around Elena.

Elena looked Damon over and pursed her lips. The way Damon explained that held so much emotion and lost and sadness. "You sound like you know the feeling. You know how much they loved that one person." Elena said to Damon as he stared intently at her.

Elena cleared her throat and suddenly spoke, "Who was in that church that they wanted to save?"

Damon tried to hold in his disappointment as he clarified, "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon flicked his eyes back to Elena.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just I hope you two can work it out." Elena said wisely.

"I hope so too." Damon said softly, truthfully.

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

I moved to watch the founder families stuff and saw Elena talking to Damon.

"I hope you two can work it out," I heard Elena whispering to Damon who nodded.

"I hope so too."

"Hey, Lena, where's Stefan?" I questioned interrupting their conversation. It's a trap if Damon was involved, and she nodded at other side of the party while I eyed Damon and he smirked.

"Dancing with Caroline. Excuse me, I am going to get my date back," she mumbled and left giving a look to Damon.

"Don't give her false hope." I glared at Damon who grinned on hearing my words and watched my sister leaving through the door.

"I would never-" he shook his head but I cut him off.

"We both know that, Damon. Hurting people is the only thing you do," I whispered giving him an obvious look, and I was shocked to see a glimpse of hurt in his eye but it was gone with a blink.

"You don't know me," Damon whispered looking straight into my eyes.

"I don't want to know _you, _Damon," I replied back, looking into his challenging eyes that were telling me to give it a try, to know him and I didn't want that, and went to look for Elena after breaking the eye contact.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked as he followed behind me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I and Stefan exchanged a look between each other, trying to act casual.

This was it - the moment to trap Damon.

Gesturing between him and Caroline, Stefan replied to Damon. "We were just chatting."

Holding up a flute of champagne, Stefan asked Damon politely. "Drink, Damon?"

I frowned thinking why Stefan would offer Damon the drink unless...

Stefan had spiked the champagne and Damon smiled passively. "No, thanks, I'll pass."

Damn he knew.

I cursed mentally and nodded to Stefan. 'I've got this.'

Elena turned to Stefan. "Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" who smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

I sighed as I watched Elena dance with Stefan.

"They look so cute together," Caroline commented, and I smiled and handed her the drink spiked with vervain while taking the other for myself.

"It's as if they're made for one another," I smirked seeing the jealous look over Damon's face.

"Don't talk please," he told Caroline who drank from the glass, much to my relief and moved away.

"Don't be rude," I snapped, glaring at him and he shrugged and turned to me.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked politely with a little hope in his eyes.

I stared at him and tried to understand if this was really his trap or was it real, and if not then what real Damon was like. I wanted to look away from the sudden eye contact but couldn't help staring into Damon's eyes. His eyes were beautiful and soft shade of blue, so lively but a hint of lost in them. Pain, loneliness.

"Is this a facade or is it real you?" I whispered a question whose answer I didn't want to know. It was better not to know. This way I could hate him and that was what I wanted.

He smiled - a real smile without any cockiness and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen into my eyes, behind my ears.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot."

Reality snapped to me, I shook my head and turned to watch Elena. I could feel his gaze but ignoring was the better option.

Elena suddenly storming off from Stefan, leaving him there standing alone. I started after her and grabbed her arm.

"Elena, what's the matter?"

Elena looked as if she were about to cry but she looked away and shook her head.

"Elena-," I tugged on her arm before beckoning her to sit down on a sofa, patting the spot next to me. Elena hesitated but reluctantly agreed. "What did Stefan do? Did he hurt you or anything?"

Elena paused before muttering, "No… it's just… I can't take him seriously if he's gonna act all secretly and mysterious around me, you know?"

_I know more than you think_.

"I mean, I really like Stefan and all, but he's keeping things from me, what's the point of having him as a boyfriend in the first place, you know?" Elena asked.

_Shit!_

This wasn't good and that Stefan would have to inform her on his little _dark_ secret someday. Soon.

"Elena… why don't you just give him a break, Stefan's having a tough time right now especially with Damon around and stuff." I said slowly and awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

Elena's ears perked up. "How do you know that he's having a _tough_ time? Sounds like you know him better than I do."

"No, it's Damon. It will be tough having elder brother around especially if he's like Damon, Give him time. Relationships are not to be broken so easily," I advised.

Bonnie came into view and grimaced on seeing Elena's face."This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter."

"Bonnie, it isn't your fault, at all, but I just feel terrible because I said I wouldn't get in the middle of it and that's _exactly_ what I did. And then I got all snotty." Elena said.

"Elena, Arianna, darling there you are," Mrs. Lockwood came into the room, smiling at both of us. "I noticed the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I . . . couldn't find it. It's probably still packed up in our parent's stuff somewhere." I lied and gave Mrs. Lockwood an apologetic smile.

Mrs. Lockwood looked quite disappointed but kept the smile on her face. "I see. Please let me know if you do find it."

"Will do." I smiled before it faded as Mrs. Lockwood left the room.

Elena left both of us to go washroom and Bonnie stood up to put plate and I followed.

"It's all my doing," Bonnie moaned and I groaned.

"Please don't be a self-blaming prat. You heard Lena, it's only her fault and a little bit of situation," I grinned.

"Look around, what's missing?" we heard Mrs. Lockwood patronizing a member of the staff waiting everyone tonight. I glanced at Bonnie who shook her head.

"Fire, Candles." she snapped. "There's matches in the kitchen." she followed him through to the next room.

"Bitch." Bonnie hissed looking around the dark room and I nodded.

She walked over to one of the many, many candles in the room and bent over and started staring intently at it.

"Bonnie," I called and then she shook her head, realising what she was doing.

"I am going crazy," she sighed and started to leave the room. I caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"Bonnie, you don't-" but stopped when I saw Bonnie's eyes widening.

"What-"

I turned around and saw every candle was lit.

"Holy shit!"

"I am leaving." Bonnie ran out of the room and I sighed and rubbed my head.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"Hey," Elena greeted as she noticed Caroline standing in front of the restroom mirror, touching up her makeup.

"Hey," Caroline smiled, taking out a tube of lip gloss. "So how are things with Stefan?"

Elena paused, not knowing what to say before replying, "Great. Just great."

"Well, my radar must be off because I was getting all sorts of other vibes." Caroline said, touching up her lips with gloss and raising her eyebrows.

At first, Elena was caught off guard when she noticed a bruise underneath Caroline's scarf that she had been wearing for a while. "What is that?" she asked with a frown.

Caroline looked at Elena confused, before Elena tried to getting a closer look at it. Caroline pushed Elena off before she could see anything. "Don't."

But Elena didn't listen as she lifted Caroline's scarf to find bruising of what appeared to be a bite mark that was still healing. "Caroline, what happened?" she questioned her face filled with concern.

"Nothing, okay?" Caroline snapped, pushing Elena away.

"That is not nothing, Caroline." Elena retorted. "Did somebody hurt you?"

"No, okay, it – nothing, it's just, my mom would kill me." Caroline muttered, trying to cover the situation.

Noticing more bite marks on her back, Elena pulled down the sleeve of her shawl to discover more bruising and bite marks upon Caroline's soft skin. "Did Damon hurt you?"

"No," Caroline denied, pulling up her shawl. "Of course not, just leave me alone, okay, Elena? God."

With that, Caroline left the bathroom, leaving Elena horrified after what she saw. Elena rushed out of restroom and looked for Damon.

She caught him standing at the bottom of the stairs watching her storm towards hum, she shoved him as hard as she could, but he barely moved. He looked at her with frown.

"There is something seriously wrong with you," She hissed and Damon looked confused. "You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the Sheriff." She threatened and Damon frowned thinking that Blonde Barbie had blurted it out. "Got it, stay away from her." she glared walking away.

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

I went out and spotted Stefan staring intently at something and followed his vision to see Damon dragging Carline away. Stefan turned to me and I mouthed _Caroline_ and then made a drinking motion.

Oh, so he knows now.

I instantly followed after them knowing Stefan would take care if anything went wrong.

"She took it off and I got flustered, okay?" Caroline freaked out as Damon caught a good strong grip on her arm. "I didn't know what to say. But I swear, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me."

Damon looked as if he were tempted to hurt her but kept himself calmed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly circling her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, inhaling her delicious scent. It sickened me seeing him waltz around the blond and pressing his body against hers. "You make me crazy, you know that?" he grunted and started planting soft kisses on her cheek and neck. "It's okay, I forgive you."

"I swear I didn't—"Caroline muttered softly.

I was ready to jump in as soon as he would take a few gulps.

I heard him shushing her before slowly pushing away her scarf.

"It's okay. Unfortunately, I am so over you now."

Before I could react, Damon extracted his fangs and bit into the soft flesh of Caroline's neck. I jumped into the view after he took few gulps and saw his eyes widening before he started choking.

"Get the hell away from her," I yelled as he dropped on the ground with a "what the hell".

I saw Stefan coming who looked at Damon and said, "I knew I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked hers".

I bent down to check Caroline's pulse and sighed.

"She still has a pulse, she'll be alright." I said and Stefan nodded.

Stefan lifted Damon up effortlessly on his shoulder and with a nod, sped off into the darkness with Damon over his shoulder.

I saw Caroline stir and walked to her as she stood up.

"Caroline, how are you feeling?" I asked and she shook her head.

"C'mon," I dragged her to the car and opened and rummaged through glove box and pulled out cleansing whips.

"Here you go Care,"

"Thank you," Caroline muttered as wiped away her blood.

"Let me call Elena, she will give you a lift."

_At least the beast was in cage now._

* * *

**A/n: Now, Damon is locked.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**I would apreciate every comment, every feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8: You're undead to me, Part 1

**A/n: Here is You're Undead to me Part 1.**

**Thanks for the reviews :D.**

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

I was happy that Damon was caught and he was trapped inside the Boarding house. The next morning I called Stefan and asked him to meet. I trusted him and needed as much as information I could get from him, information about vampires. Dad's journal said that vampires couldn't come out in sun, but Stefan and Damon could and I wanted to know the secret.

He told me to come to Boarding house, there so he could keep a watch on Damon. He ensured me that it would be safe to talk there.

In the afternoon, I drove to the Boarding house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and I looked into the face of a middle aged guy with dark hair. He looked a little surprised to see me._ Zach._

"Hello," he said with a frown on his face.

"Hey, I am here to meet Stefan. Is he in?" I asked and his frown deepened.

"Yes, he's in his room. Let me call him," his eyes were calculating as if trying to find something.

He yelled for Stefan and a grin came to my face when I realized that he was checking whether I was a vampire or not.

"Can I come in?" I asked innocently and his eyes narrowed.

"Actually, Stefan was just going out-" he started to lie but I cut him off.

"This is something private, I thought it would be better if we could talk inside and that's why I wanted your permission to come in," I explained, and looked around as if checking someone wasn't following me, to emphasize it indeed was something private.

"This way," he said but didn't invite me in. I frowned but stood outside. He started to look nervous and I realized he was scared.

"I am waiting for Stefan to come," I told him and he was looking a little scared.

"Hey," I saw Stefan coming and then he frowned on seeing me standing outside.

"Why are you standing there, come in," he said and waved his hand.

"I am actually waiting for Zach to invite me in," Stefan frowned and then shook his and grinned.

"Come in Riana. Stop playing," I laughed and entered slowly watching Zach eyes widening. "Oops did I forget to tell you that I am a human."

I entered the house and whistled when saw the living room - Victorian.

"Nice,"

"Thank you," Stefan nodded.

"So where is he?" I questioned still gazing around the beautiful room looking at the beautiful furniture and the fireplace.

"Down in basement," Stefan answered.

"You have personal dungeon in your house. I like the way you think," I complimented pointing a finger at Stefan who just shrugged.

Stefan cleared his throat and looked at me. "You asked to meet."

"Yup, so I wanted to discuss this whole vampire thing with you and since you are not coming school so it was better that to come here. You go first," I told him and looked at him.

"When did you come to know I was a vampire because I am sure you knew before Tanner incident," he questioned. I felt a twinge of pain on hearing Tanner's name. I didn't like the guy but that didn't mean he deserved to die.

"Um . . . so I am a history freak as you know," he smirked and nodded. "It was all due to my dad. I was closer to him while Elena was mom's sweetheart. He was tough, he told me stories about this town's history and I became fascinated with it. So I started reading history books and dad loved that I was interested so he gave me our ancestor's journal mainly Jonathan Gilberts," I saw Stefan frown at that and he gulped and nodded. "He wrote about vampires and I thought it was hilarious that he was obsessed with them. My dad used to shake his head and smile at my innocence and tell me more about them. I took it all as a horror and thrilling stories- fictional stories," I grinned remembering those days.

"Then those animal attacks started and it was weird and gave me feeling that something was wrong. You acted different, very gentleman or should I say uptight as compared to this generation," I smirked and he chuckled. "But then I started having dreams about vampires,"

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, actually now I think it might have been my imagination because when Vickie woke up she said vampire bit her and it happened after that. But my suspicions were confirmed on the dinner at my home. It was weird that Damon was able to make Caroline agree and Caroline is very stubborn and then I heard you and Damon talk,"

"You heard us," he looked shocked.

"It was difficult but I did. It sounded like you were whispering very quietly and then I concluded after that what you are. When Damon attacked Tanner it was the proof of my theory being right,"

Stefan nodded and paced around. He sighed and looked at me. "Thanks for telling me and giving me a chance."

"Stefan, I don't know how but I trust you and that's why I am giving you chance to explain it to me. Now my turn," He nodded.

"Firstly do you feed on human like Damon or are you like Edward Cullen?" I asked and he looked amused by my question.

"I feed on animals being around humans is tempting, but I can handle it." He ensured her "I prefer to know I'm living a close to human life other than taking a humans life away."

"Now, next question, I know there is no venom is your system," he nodded. "You burn in sun instead of sparkling," he nodded while grinning. "But my question is how you walk in sun. Jonathan had doubts that you could walk in sun but he didn't know how?"

"Rings." he wiggled his fingers. I looked at the large ring with S carved on it and noticed it was pretty." The stone is lapis lazuli." he replied when he saw my intrigued face."It's a mystical stone, and mine and Damon's was spelled by witches that allows us to walk in the sun."

"Witches, which one?" I asked.

"Emily Bennett." he answered smiling

"Bennett." I looked up at him knowing that it proved my theory of Bonnie being a witch.

"Bonnie's ancestor."

I nodded.

"Stefan, how old are you?" I asked leaning against the couch.

"I'm 162." He replied "But I look 17."

"And Damon?"

"Well, human age around 22 and Vampire 167." He informed me.

"You became vampire together," and he nodded.

"Ok, you can run really fast, hear things from a long distance, strong, live forever and can heal really fast and vervain affects you. Vampires die by staking them and you come in photos because I have some of yours and can look in mirrors – saw that in Lockwood mansion," he nodded.

"But you can eat how?"

"If we maintain a healthy diet of blood, we can eat." I nodded.

"Now . . . last question. You can compel people, is there others powers like mind reading or physic," Stefan chuckled and shook his head.

"No we can't but Damon can influence weather, a little like create fog and compel animals- crow,"

"Holy shit! I knew there was something wrong with that crow. It was him, stalker," I yelled knowing Damon could hear me and Stefan just laughed.

"So what are you going to with Damon?" I questioned and he sighed.

"I don't know, keep him locked till he agrees to leave the town,"

"And Elena?"

He sighed. "I want to tell her and I will but I just need time."

"I can give you that Stefan but do it soon it will better."I stood up and threatened him." If you ever hurt Elena, or even upset her, I will end you,"

Stefan gulped and nodded. "Talk to her. Don't avoid her."

He asked me something to drink and I asked for coke and he brought it to me. "If you don't have any problem, can I see him?" I wanted to see him, how he was coping with this, whether he was that weak or not.

"Riana I don't think-"

"He's weak he can't do anything. You can come with me," I pleaded with my eyes. He sighed and nodded reluctantly.

He took me downstairs to dungeon and pointed to the door. I looked through the gap of door to look at Damon.

He looked sick, pale and as if he was running fever. I winced on hearing him groaning from the pain caused by vervain.

"You look bad," I stated and saw Damon open his eyes and a smalls smile came on his face.

"I knew you would come to meet me," he groaned put and I sighed.

"You and I both know I am not here to free you Damon," I replied and he chuckled and then started coughing. I felt bad to see him like this but I told myself this was right, he deserved this.

"Can't hurt to try sweetheart," he mumbled and I sighed.

"I'm not Caroline, you can't fool me." I said.

"You're a smart girl." he purred, "Smart and beautiful."

"I am not Katherine either, Damon,"

"I know otherwise I would be out and you would feed me blood," As much his answer irked me I knew the response to this one.

"That's the difference us, Damon. I can handle bad but not evil. She might like heartless Damon but I don't," I shook my head and he moved his head and looked straight at me.

"But she doesn't ask to me change you do," he murmured.

"Because I think _this_ is not real you, otherwise you would have killed Stefan," I stated and he coughed in denial.

"It's better to torture him for eternity than killing him," he groaned, he was wasting his energy by talking to me but by answering back my questions meant he wanted to talk.

"But by doing that you think of him and look out for him," I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me and then closed them and lied flat, groaning louder in pain.

"Bye Damon,"

With one last look, I exited. After talking few minutes more with Stefan, I left and started my life as normal as I could have.

* * *

Waking up early that morning, it was three days since it talked with Stefan and advised him to call Elena, but Stefan still hadn't contacted Elena and my mind had been plagued with strange visions all night.

It was very weird. I dreamt of Vickie dancing with Damon, _I mean really_ and then the news guy Logan, Jenna's ex shooting him, which I should say was nice to see, then Stefan talking with Bonnie, who was burning down a car.

Strange, very strange.

I swung my legs out of the bed and stumbled towards my room, rubbing my eyes and puuled at the door.

My eyes widened when I saw someone who shouldn't be in this house. Hell no!

I stared at her with a look on my face. "Oh shit! . . . " She stopped brushing her teeth when she heard my exclamation as I noticed her wearing one of Jeremy's shirts. "You slept with my brother, congratulations." I sarcastically said as Vicki gave me a panicked look.

This is fun, I was enjoying it.

"I wasn't – I just, I'm sorry Riana, I'm almost done," Vicki stuttered. I slightly smirked and then narrowed my eyes at her.

"Finish up and leave," I said forcefully and she nodded with fear in her eyes. I slammed the door on her face and made my way to Jeremy's room.

"Vickie seriously," I threw my hand in the air.

"Riana-"

"I saw her in bathroom Jer, tell me that she left Tyler and is not just hanging you around to use?" I questioned with my hands on hips.

"Riana, she is not. It's just . . . complicated. That douchebag played her-," he sighed.

"I don't give a crap about Vickie, I care about you and I don't like her-"

"Well you don't need to like her-" he snapped at me.

"Don't tell me you actually believe her. Jer, she is using you, and would leave as soon as Ty give her another chance," I stated and he stood and glared at me.

"I won't-" I heard Vickie behind me and turned to her.

"I am talking my brother here and you should stay quiet," I warned and turned to Jeremy.

"Jesus Riana, lighten up," Vicky smirked, "and you don't know what me and Jeremy are up to, so don't judge-"

"I've seen girls like you before," I said and stepped closer to her." Hell I handled them on daily basis; don't forget that I used to hang around with the guy you are always throwing yourself on. I know him and I know _you_."

"Hurt my brother and you'll be sorry that you were even born," I warned her. "Get dress and leave." I walked past her into the bathroom.

I leaned on the counter while brushing my teeth and looked at the bags under my eyes and sighed. I thought everything would be back to normal but this normal was bad. I shouldn't have yelled at Jeremy knowing that he would go against me but Vickie- that girl made my blood boil. I couldn't watch my brother being hurt by her, she was just using him and taking advantage of Jeremy's fascination with her.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Now fully dressed Elena walked downstairs to see Jenna sitting at the kitchen breakfast bar with her back to her.

"Jenna." She whispered "are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" she asked whispering.

"Uh-huh." She took another mouth full of cereal into her mouth

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked flustered and looked at Jenna who chuckled.

"He could have been craftier about it." Jenna smirked "At least make an effort to sneak her in and out." She shrugged.

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

I took a shower and slipped on a blue jeans with grey t-shirt and took off to downstairs, picking yo my jacket form the chair.

"Good morning," I wished Jenna and Elena who were talking about Jeremy.

"Riana do you know Vickie-"

"Elena, I am sure you had heard me yelling at Jeremy just few minutes before, I hope she is gone," I questioned and looked towards the stairs.

"She is," Jenna answered and I nodded. "Better."

"Just so you know, I won't be home for dinner" Jenna said looking at kitchen counter continuing her writing and looked at us and smirked. I cocked an eyebrow and poured myself a mug of coffee.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it." Elena giggled "you're going out with Logan."

"I knew I saw you smiling at the founders party, why Jenna? I thought you hated him, the guy is a dick," I stated and sipped my coffee leaning against the counter.

"I know, so I'm going to show up and torture him," she said and I nodded.

"Make sure, the bill is huge," I winked at her and she laughed.

"How about you? Heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked looking at Elena who shrugged.

"Not since he left that weird message," Elena sighed and sat down on chair. "Hi…erm Elena…erm I have something…erm I…have to do…I'll explain in a few days."

I snorted. I could almost imagine Stefan talking like that in the phone. I really wanted to kick him, I had told him to talk to Elena but he didn't.

"That was the most lamest imitation of him," I commented and Jenna chuckled.

"Have you called him?" Jenna questioned talking a sip of her coffee.

"No, I'm not going to either" Elena shook her head and I frowned.

"No, I'm not ok with any of it." Elena replied on seeing my face. "But I'm not gonna cry about with, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write?" she sighed and shook her head." Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

"That's my girl," I grinned and she gave me a small smile.

"Okay then," Jenna said unsurely.

"I will be fine," Elena said and I looked at Jenna and I could tell she didn't believe it too.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Stefan grabbed his bag from his voice when suddenly Zach was standing in front of him wanting to hear the news on Damon, he'd been avoiding that whole area of the house.

"He's awake, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan gave his nephew a look as he placed his homework in his bag.

"You're going to school?" Zach voice almost cracked with fear.

"I came here to live a life." he explained "it's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me." He looked down at his feet

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked confused."Riana told you do that," he siad the name of girl with disdain.

"What am I suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to get, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Stefan told him. "And Riana was just kidding with you, she is just like that."

"That girl . . . I don't know she reminds me a lot of someone - Damon, " Zach continued."What choice do you have? You cam here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be part of it." Zach replied.

Stefan wasn't silent for a minute, he had no come back to that, Zach was completely right. Stefan grabbed his keys off the side and left the building.

***VD***

"I remember the party." Caroline told Bonnie as she looked in the mirror applying a thin layer of cover up to the near faded bite marks "Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck." She creased her eye brows "I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." she frowned not being sure why she would allow that.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked staring intently at a candle in her hand.

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? I don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it." Caroline admitted. "Just want to go back to my normal life." She looked at Bonnie through the mirror and turned to her. "What are you doing with that candle."

"Um..." Bonnie jolted throwing it on the bed beside her. "Nothing. What's this?" She picked up the topaz pendant from the night before.

"Damon gave it to me... or he was going to give it to me." She walked over to the bed where Bonnie was lounging. "all I know is it's mine now." she announced.

"It's ugly." Bonnie twirled the chair

"Then get your grubby hands off it." she snatched it playing on one of the hooks of her hat stand.

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

Bonnie picked us up this morning and I observed she looked a little disturbed. She didn't say anything, so as soon as we reached, I dragged her away and when I was sure we were alone, I turned to her.

"What happened?" I asked and she sighed.

"I went to Caroline's this morning." Bonnie said and I raised my eyebrows at that.

Caroline huh, I almost forgot about her. She must be still traumatized from her encounter with Damon to say the least.

"And…?" I urged Bonnie to continue.

"Well, she told me about what she remembered that happened at the party." Bonnie explained and my eyes widened in realization that what of she remembered when happened with her.

I looked at Bonnie cautiously, wondering what she found out from Caroline. "And Caroline said…?" I asked trying not to panic.

"She said something about she remembered some things about the party and that she felt spots clouding her memory or something like that. And then she remembered something about Damon coming up from behind her and biting her neck or something like that and the weird part was that she let him." Bonnie threw her hand in air. "I mean she let him, that's totally not Caroline."

I sighed and shook my head. Bonnie looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Why are you not surprised?"

"Bonnie, I warned you guys about Damon but you didn't listen. He is very influencing, he's dark and dangerous and Caroline should stay away from him. And sorry if I am not surprised that he is into kinky stuff and Caroline agreed to try them. Damon can be very persuasive if he want to be."

Bonnie frowned and looked at me. "You talk as if you know him very closely."

I frowned and shook my head. "I have seen guys like him, he's bad news."

Bonnie just gave me a weird look all the way to Elena's locker and she huffed when she saw us.

"You left me alone," she huffed and I shrugged.

"We were just around looking for Caroline," I lied and she nodded.

We turned when we heard the bossy voice of Caroline.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow." She announced to the two girls who were following her. "The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the bad. Just the ones who could pull off a bikini." she smirked "I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for God's sakes." she rolled her eyes.

I was not shocked to see her looking so normal. Compulsion must be working even now.

"Unbelievable, it's like nothing happened," Elena commented and frowned.

"I know, she's in denial," Bonnie said and looked at me.

"I am at least happy that she is not hanging around Damon," I said and Elena looked at me and nodded.

"Hey." Stefan walked up to us and nodded at me and looked at Elena. "Can I talk to you by your locker?"

I glared at him for not talking to her and he looked guilty on seeing my face.

"Ay, um.. I gotta go I have some work to do," with that Bonnie skipped away form the scene leaving me behind.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan apologized but Elena just shook her head and smiled.

"No worries, I'll live." She lied and shrugged but I could see through her.

"I was dealing with Damon." He told her and glanced at me.

"and did you... deal with Damon?" Elena asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. Yeah." He nodded.

"For three days?" Elena gave him a look as if really, you think I am an idiot.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please?" He pleaded with her and she looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure." She sighed "When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, four o'clock?" He asked hopefully.

"She'll be there," I told him.

"Thanks." Stefan nodded

We were talking when Caroline came over her usual bubbly self suddenly and looked at Stefan.

"Stefan, where's Damon he has some serious apologising to do." Caroline questioned with aw smile on her face.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan replied simply.

"When's he coming back?" Caroline asked again with confusion.

"He's not coming back." Stefan answered. "I'm sorry." he added before walking away.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena rubbed her shoulder.

"I know that." She nodded staring into space. I nodded and left after Stefan.

"Stefan!" I yelled his name and he stopped when she heard.

"I hope everything's fine," I asked and he nodded. "It's good."

"Why didn't you call Elena?" I questioned raising my eyebrows in question.

"I just . . . I needed time. Riana, I will tell her," he said and sighed.

"I know but Stefan, you shouldn't let Damon come between you guys. You have chance now, show her that you want this relationship as much as she does and she does, I know,"

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

After school that day Elena walked into the grill on her own, Riana was with Bonnie. She looked around the room for Stefan he was no where to be seen, then she saw Matt and walked over to him.

"Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" She asked looking around.

"Nope." He replied simply. "If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come one. We haven't plated in forever." She still wasn't into it. "It'll let you break." He offered and Elena thought it was better to play then to bore herself out.

****VD****

Zach had tried to avoid the cellar all day, but he wanted to see Damon suffer, after all the put this family through and now it was finally over.

"I'm full of Vervain." Zach announced before he even got to the door, "I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years." He added. "My blood will only make you worse."

There was no response.

"Damon?" he asked looking through the bars of the door.

"So it was your Vervain." Damon said putting two and two together. "Good for you."

"Family only runs so deep, Huh?" He breathed.

"We're not family, Damon," Zach glared at the weak vampire. "Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In face, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because if you."

"I don't guess could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." He lied trying to persuade.

"You know I can't do that." Zach answered shaking his head.

Damon managed to sit up to face him. "You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down." he announced. "You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit either."

"But you don't visit, Damon." Zach snapped. "You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, the you're permitting me to live."

"Someone has to mow the lawn." Damon joked.

"I came to say goodbye, Damon." Zach replied bluntly about to walk but Damon clutched his throat.

"Unlock it." Damon yelled clasping Zach's neck before he could leave.

"Unlock the door, Zach." He ordered.

"Keep it up, Damon." Stefan appeared the bars in the door where Zach had just been standing removing him from Damon's weak grip and pushing him back. "The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

***VD****

Elena lined up her shot. "And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." She shot and missed, her concentration more on Stefan.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." He nodded.

"Yeah." Elena agreed checking her phone.

"How late is he?" Matt asked taking a ahot.

"Hitting the hour mark," Elena replied "Nothing's wrong thought." She added. "Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you," She looked up at her ex-boyfriend.

"Good, I mean it's not like we're best friends or anything," Matt shrugged sarcastically.

"Ok," Elena laughed holding up her hands. "Here goes – what do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" she asked.

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asked.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive," She informed him. "all the time." She added.

"I think there's something he doesn't what me to know, which makes me want to know all the more."

"Like what?" Matt smirked "Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" He joked and chuckled.

"No, of course not." Elena scoffed. "But what do we know about him, really?" she asked.

"He's a great footballer. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Matt half smiled.

"So you think I'm being paranoid?" Elena questioned frowning.

"I think you should talk to him." Matt didn't give her a straight answer

"Talk to who?" Stefan appeared next to them "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I got held up." Stefan admitted.

"Is everything ok?" Elena questioned concerned.

"There was this think with my uncle." He shrugged.

"And you couldn't call and tell me you were going to be an hour late?" She scolded him.

"Ok." Matt held his hands up, "you two have fun." He walked away from the awkward conversation between his ex and her new boyfriend.

"I'm really sorry, it was unavoidable." He told her.

"What was unavoidable?" Elena asked "Ok." She went to walk away.

"No, Elena please." he took her arm

"No, Stefan, don't you get it?" Elena asked flustered. "Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" She questioned.

An older olive toned gentleman walked up to Stefan staring avidly at him, Elena looked between them.

"I know you." The older man announced "my God."

"I'm sorry?" Stefan looked at the man confused

"I know you. How can it be?" He asked even more confused

"I think you must have the wrong person, sir." Stefan recognised this man too, but wasn't about to admit it in front of Elena, the lies had to keep piling on

"You haven't aged a day." the older man added.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Stefan turned to Elena "Hey, can I take you home." he lead her away from the older gentleman "we can talk about it? Is that ok?" he asked

"Wait, what was that?" she pointed in the direction of the confused man.

"I-I don't know, uh, nothing." he shook his head.

"Right, nothing." She nodded annoyed "Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." She walked past him.

* * *

**Riana's POV:**

I spent the afternoon with Bonnie who was interested in talking about the sexy suds carwash fundraiser event tomorrow. I helped her pick out of the two piece bathing suit – choosing a dark brown one as it looked hot on her.

"Have you talked with Sheila?" after finding the proof about Bonnie's heritage, I was trying to persuade her to talk with her grandmother and discuss the problems. We were in Bonnie's room spending time together as Elena was with Stefan and Caroline was acting stupid as if nothing happened to her.

She shook her head and sighed. I sat beside on the bed and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I think you should. She might know what's happening?" I told her and Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me?" I hated watching the look on her face, it was like she felt she was a freak or something.

"Nothing wrong with you," I assured her.

"Please Riana, we both know you're lying. Firstly those crow thing, then those numbers, birthday candles." She pointed out every point. "Do you believe in witches?" She suddenly questioned turning to me.

"I don't know Bonnie," I mumbled.

"I am feeling this . . . like this will consume me. I will lose myself and everything will change," Bonnie sniffed and I hugged her not knowing what to do.

Why everything was changing.

"C'mon, we are going to watch _Friends_ back to back episodes," I stood up rubbing my hands in excitement. Bonnie nodded and sniffed giving me a small smile.

While Bonnie made some popcorn, I went to set Tv for our girl-time. I heard my phone ringing and it was Stefan.

"Hello, Stefan,"

"Hey Riana, where are you?"

"At Bonnie's,"

"I need your help," I sighed when I heard his sad voice.

"What did you do this time?" I questioned and

He told me how Damon tried to kill Zack but he saved him but that made him late for the date with Elena. She was angry and left him huffing.

"Stefan, sometimes you're an idiot," I sighed as he should be doing something to impress her right now.

"Tell me something, I don't know what to do," I took mercy on him as he was pleading.

"Do you know how to cook?" I questioned. "I do."

"Italian," I asked, impressed. "Salvatores are from Italy, so of course. The root demands it."

"Well then my answer to you is that Elena's favourite is Chicken Parmesan and she totally loves it and if I had to tell you more than sweetheart you seriously need training," I said and I heard him chuckling.

"Thanks Riana,"

"I know I am good."

Bonnie and I watched Friends and enjoyed the evening.

"Riana," I heard a voice form behind me and turned sharply.

"What?" Bonnie asked looking at me.

I shook my head and with a frown answered that it was nothing. "I should go, it's getting late."

I went to Bonnie's room and picked my stuff.

"Riana," I heard a whisper in my ear and turned sharply and hear a 'cow'.

A black crown was sitting on the window ledge and I frowned thinking that could it be a coincidence.

"If it's you Damon, I am not going to help you," I said looking at the bird. It shook his head like it was nodding and flew away.

"What the hell,"

Bonnie gave me a ride to back home and I bid her goodbye and opened the fornt door of the house.

Elena was kissing Stefan on the hallway and I realized he was just about to leave.

"Goodbye kiss, gotta love them," they broke away and then blushed when realized that I was there.

"Hey don't stop on my account. I hope there is some leftover for me," I asked and Elena nodded.

"Welcome Stefan," I smiled and he chuckled and said thanks. I looked at him and whispered knowing he could hear me. "Check on Damon, I think he is upto no good."

* * *

**A/n: Damon is trying to get out ;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**I would appreciate every comment, every feedback.**


End file.
